Smashers: Endgame
by Captainjjb84
Summary: The remaining Smashers set out to undo the damage that Ganondorf has caused in Smashers: Ultimate War. Samus is adrift in space while Link has to hold down the front back on Earth. Worlds will collide, enemies become allies as the fate of all existence is placed on the shoulders of the remaining Smashers. Based on Avengers: Endgame.
1. Long Live The King

Space, the eternal night of the universe. Samus and Roll had been stuck together in Fox's ship, the great fox as they hoped to reach Earth or the nearest inhabitable planet. Her wounds from her battle with Ganondorf had mostly healed though the stab she had gotten from him still hurt to hell and back. Samus was teaching Roll how to play paper football. A popular game on Earth but Roll was having a hard time learning it. Games weren't exactly something she was taught while being raised by Ganondorf.

Samus readied her paper football and flung it. Roll caught the paper with incredible reflexes.

"You don't need to do that," Samus said with a cheeky smile. "Because… you're holding a positon."

Roll questioned what Samus just said to her. Trying to make heads and tales of this game she had introduced to her. She flicked her paper football at Samus only for it to miss by a good two feet to her left.

"That was close," Samus remarked. Roll flung a few more only to keep missing the very easy target right in front of her. Needless to say Samus and Roll didn't exactly get along the way they needed too. They never broke out in fights but certainly a shouting contest or two along the way. Finally after the fourth shot Roll made a goal. "That's a goal, one a piece."

"I would like to try again," Roll remarked in her usual sour tone as she prepared another paper ball. She flicked it again, then Samus, then Roll, then back and forth to the point where they were both tied four all.

"All tied up, can you feel the tension?" Samus remarked. She flicked her paper and missed. "That was terrible now you have a chance to win."

Roll aimed her ball and flicked it, scoring the winning point.

"And you've won," Samus said with a smile. Roll perked up upon realization that she won. Samus held out her hand to congratulate. "That was a fair game, congratulations."

Roll nervously extended her right hand and shook it. Never keeping her eyes off of Samus in case she had some other motive.

"Good sport," Samus remarked.

"It was fun," Roll said as a thank you, still as stern as ever.

A little while later Samus was sitting on the cock pit floor looking at her damaged helmet. She flicked a switch under it and the thing turned on, running a quick scan on Samus. She gently tapped the eye piece, her arm shaking while doing so. Her once impressive muscle mass began to shrink the longer she was on the ship.

"Is this thing on?" Samus said breathy heavily. "Hi Adam."

Samus lay back, pressing herself against the captain's chair as her body ached.

"If you find this recording, don't post it on social media it's gonna be a real tear jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. Assuming you haven't… God I hope not."

The thought that Adam might have vanished when Ganondorf snapped half the universe out of existence crossed her mind several times. Samus over the last little while had made several recorded messages to Adam, hoping that one day he might see them should the ship ever be found. They both helped and hindered her morality of the situation. It gave her something to keep her mind occupied with but at the same time made her situation feel all the more real. Desperation for escape went away long ago as she soon grappled with the very real possibility of this being it for her.

"Today is day… twenty-one? No, twenty-two. You know if it wasn't for the existential terror of steering into the literal void of space I am feeling a little better today."

Samus thought back to Roll helping her with the wounds Ganondorf had inflicted upon her. She hand stitched the wound shut and checked on it at least once a day.

"Infection has run it's course thanks to Roll. She takes some getting used to, but she's very practical to say the least. Just a tad sadistic, probably gets it from her father."

Samus and Roll had to work tirelessly on the ships fuel cells which were heavily damaged during the battle on Gerudo. Despite being a space ship of complete alien origin, Samus figured it out within minutes. It somehow reminded her of the time she was trapped in a the cave by space pirates forced to build weapons for them.

"The fuel cells were cracked during battle but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge and give us about… forty eight hours of flight time. But now it's dead in the water about a thousand lightyears from the nearest Mr. Lube."

Despite their efforts the fuel cells died out and they were aimlessly drifting into space. With no known stars to check their position they had no idea where they were going.

They had one bag of food left. Samus felt bad as because of her injuries she was the one consuming most of the food and water. Samus gave it to Roll only for her to give it back. A sign that perhaps she did care after all. She tipped the bag up and ate what was left of it's contents.

"Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning and that will be it."

Samus looked into the vast, cold emptiness of space. Perhaps in her younger years she dreamed of being an astronaut and now here she was.

"Adam. I… I know I said no more surprises but I was really hoping I could pull off one last one. But it looks like… you know what it looks like."

Three weeks in space had done loads for both her physical appearance and spirit. Her muscle mass had decreased significantly. Her eyes were almost permanently red from lack of sleep. There were still bits of dried blood on her face and body from her battle with Ganondorf. Seeing Ness vanish before her very eyes just about killed her entirely. Her reactor for her suit wouldn't even power up. It just glowed while still attached to her shirt.

"I mean actually if you grovel for a couple weeks… and then move on with enormous guilt."

She felt a coldness enter the ship. It might have been Samus losing her mind slightly from both lack of sleep and food and water but she suddenly felt as if a giant cold hand had wrapped around her.

"I'm gonna lie down soon. Rest my eyes. Please know when I drift off, I'm fine totally fine. I dream about you. It makes it easier."

Samus looked at her helmet one last time. She reached under it and flicked a switch, turning it off for good. She wrapped herself in a blanket and lay down on the floor of the cock pit. She was freezing but it didn't matter. She wanted to easy way out. Less than eight hours of oxygen left in the ship and that would be it.

Roll walked into the room knowing Samus was done talking to the helmet. She checked her pulse to make she was still alive. To her luck she was. She picked Samus up and placed her in the captain's chair. She wrapped the blanket around her to keep Samus warm during the night. Maybe in the last number of weeks she finally considered calling Samus a friend, though she worried she would not get the chance to tell her that.

Samus slept like a log that night, hoping she would have died in her sleep to avoid the pain of asphyxiation. Just then a steady golden light began to ultimate the cockpit window. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blindly light. Was this heaven? She thought to herself, thinking that this was it.

She fully opened her eyes and quickly noticed something off about the light. It wasn't a star or another ship but a figure. The shape of it wasn't round or anything but rather tall and slender.

The light began to vanish and it all became clear to Samus. The blinding light disappeared and it all finally made sense to Samus. Help had finally arrived and not a moment too soon. Samus recalled reading something about a powerful woman in Nick Kirby's notes when she hacked the servers all those years ago.

Captain Rosalina was here to save them.

At the Smashers headquarters, Link was in the bathroom having a shave. Since going into hiding all those years ago he had grown an impressive beard. Now that he had made himself known to the world he embraced his war criminal status and shaved his beard as a sign of his return. He thought back to watching his best friend Solid Snake disappear before him. There was nothing he could have done, he held off Ganondorf as long as he could but ultimately failed.

A rumbling took over the entire bathroom and Link saw his mirror shake. He quickly suited up and went outside, taking a few others with him as well. To his luck, Rosalina was carrying the great fox with her bare hands from the sky above. Link, Bayonetta, Dr. Mario and Anthony Higgs ran outside, hoping Samus was on that ship. Outside on the field was Adam, Samus's fiance hoping to heaven and back that she was still alive.

Rosalina gently placed the ship down in the field just outside the Smashers base. The back door of the ship opened up creating a large ramp. From the ramp Roll and Samus emerged. Samus could hardly walk and Roll helped her down the ramp. Upon seeing Samus Link rushed to her side to help her.

It had been three long years since Link and Samus were face to face with each other. Three years since they did battle with each other over some accords, or Samus's parents' death or maybe their very opposing ideologies with one another that had been building to a boiling point for years up until that point. All the anger and bitterness they think they had towards one another didn't matter at all. After three weeks of being stuck in space and for Samus and Link dealing with hell on Earth, they needed each other more than ever during this great crisis.

"I couldn't stop him," Samus said gasping for breath trying to keep her balance while also recounting her battle with Ganondorf.

"Neither could I," Link replied feeling a part of Samus's pain and burden.

"I lost the kid," Samus said trying to hold back tears, thinking back to Ness's death before her eyes.

"Samus we lost," Link stated trying recalling all those he saw vanish before his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," Samus said with a gasp.

Adam came running over. He nearly broke down in tears at the site of his fiance still alive after everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

"Oh my god," Adam said as he embraced Samus. Samus gave Adam a quick kiss as they walked inside the smashers base with Link following.

Diddy Kong came outside and greeted Roll by the ship's ramp. They held hands together knowing they were the last of the Star Fox team.

Inside the base, the rest of the smashers started laying out the details of what had transpired in the least few weeks and the damage it left.

"It's been twenty three days since Ganondorf came to earth," Anthony explained displaying multiple heroes who had vanished from Robin, Snake, Zelda, Brittany, Lucina, Ness, Incineroar, Alph, Olimar, Squirtle, and Nick Kirby, one that Rosalina was good friends with and was deeply saddened to learn he had passed.

"World governments are in pieces," Bayonetta explained showing a death toll of roughly three point five billion. "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census and it looks like… he did exactly what he said he would do. He wiped out half of all life."

"Where is he now?" Samus asked now bound to a wheel chair with an IV dripping fluids into her arm.

"We don't know," Link replied with sadness, seeing the image of Lucina pop up on screen for a moment. A woman that if the circumstances had been different, they might have been together. "He just opened a portal and walked away."

"What wrong with him?" Samus asked looking at Ike, sitting in the other room looking miserable.

"Well he's pissed," Diddy Kong began. Samus looked to see this monkey thing speak perfect english to her. "He thinks he failed. Which of course he did but there's a lot of that going around ain't there?"

"Honestly until this exact second I thought you were a stuffed animal," Samus said comprehending the talking monkey.

"Maybe I am," Diddy retorted with a smug expression.

"We've been hunting Ganondorf for over three weeks now," Link explained as he pushed some hair out of his eyes. "Deep space scans, satellites and we got nothing. Samus you fought him."

There mere mention of Ganondorf was enough to bring up some form of PTSD within Samus as she recalled the gruesome details of their battle.

"Who told you that?" she began with a stutter. "I didn't fight him at all. He chucked a moon at me while Robin gave away the timer ball as if it were candy. He beat me!"

"Did he give you any clues? Anything?" Link asked, sensing Samus's anger building up.

Samus made a blowing raspberry noise as she fiddled with her IV in her arm.

"I saw this coming a few years back, I had a vision and I couldn't believe it," Samus recalled thinking back to that time Zelda messed with her mind and showed her a vision of the Smashers defeated and the Earth destroyed. "Thought it was a dream."

"I need you to focus," Link said stepping out of his chair closer to Samus.

"And I needed you!" Samus blurted out. "As in past tense, thats trumps what you needed. It's too late Link. Sorry."

A look of sadness overtook Link. After all these years they were still at complete odds with each other.

"You know what I need!?" Samus yelled out as she attempted to stand up. She knocked over some cups sitting on the table. "A shower!"

She began to pull out her IV, much to the worry of everyone in the room.

"I remember telling you, what we needed, was a suit of armour around the world! Remember that!?" Samus yelled at Link recalling the events that lead to the creation of Dark Samus and how she almost destroyed the world. All with the intention of trying to protect the world in the process. Maybe if it Dark Samus had been a success things could have been different and half the universe wouldn't have died. "Whether it would impact our precious freedoms or not. That's what we needed!"

"Well that didn't work out did it," Link recalled. This particular event had caused a riff between the smashers that eventually blossomed into Link and Samus fighting each other to near death.

"You once said, if we lose, we can do that together too," Samus attacked Link with. "Well guess what Link: WE LOST, and you weren't there."

Anthony walked over to Samus hoping to control her.

"We do our best work after," Samus continued. "What are we? The Smashers? Not the Presmashers!"

"Ok, sit down, you've made your point," Anthony said helping Samus back to her chair.

"Alright, alright," Samus said calming down slightly she pointed to Rosalina standing between herself and Link. "We need you you're new blood!"

She angrily walked over to Link. The two were face to face.

"I got nothing for you, no trace, no co-ordinates, no plan, no strategy, no Nothing," she said, Link seeing what lack of proper sleep and PTSD had done to Samus. She ripped off her arc reactor from her shirt and placed it into Link's hands. "Here take this! When you find him, put that on and Hide…"

Samus collapsed from the pain of it all. Pulling out her IV was not the smartest choice she had made today. Anthony caught her and helped her back to her chair.

"I'm fine…" Samus said gasping for breath. She passed out entirely on the floor much to the shock of the rest of the smashers.

Dr. Mario and Anothony helped Samus to a proper hospital bed in the medic section of the base. Adam stayed by Samus's side while she slept. Anthony placed her reactor by the bed side table, along with her glasses.

"Dr. Mario gave her a sedative," Anthony explained to Roslaina, Bayonetta and Link walking out of Samus's room.

"I'll get her a maximum tomato when I get back," Rosalina explained as she walked back into the briefing room.

"Where are you going?" Link asked wondering what was on her mind.

"To kill Ganondorf," Rosalina boldly stated. Bayonetta and Link looked at each other for a moment trying to process what she just said. They soon followed her into the briefing room.

"Hey!" Bayonetta called out trying to stop her. "We usually work as a team. And between you and I the Earth is a little fragile at the moment."

"We realize up there if more your territory but this is our fight too," Link explained, wanting to get back at Ganondorf just as much as any else in the room.

"Do you even know where he is?" Anthony asked.

"I know people who might," Rosalina explained, not really having much in terms of a plan.

"Don't bother," Roll spoke out from the corner of the room. "I know exactly where he is."

The rest of the smashers listened in as Roll spoke.

"Ganondorf spent a long time trying to perfect me."

Thinking back to all those years of her being experimented upon, having her limbs and organs ripped and replaced with mechanical parts. She had maybe a handful or organic components still left on her as of this moment.

"Not as much as he talked about his "great plan." Even dissembled I wanted to please him."

All Roll ever wanted from her father was respect for everything she did for him. The battles she fought in his name and the worlds they helped conquer.

"I'd ask: where would we go once this plan was complete? His answer was always the same."

Roll walked over to the central computer and begin inputting co-ordinates.

"The Garden."

"That's cute," Anthony remarked. "Ganondorf has a retirement plan.

"Where is he?" Link asked walking closer to the computer. Diddy Kong stepped up to the controls to explain their findings.

"When Ganondorf snapped his fingers, Earth became a ground zero for a power surge of ridiculous cosmic proportions, Diddy explained showing a projection of the Earth and the energy that was released when the great decimation took place. "No one has ever seen anything like it."

"Until two days ago," Diddy continued showing the planet from Roll's co-ordinates. A lush green planet with very little in terms of technology or cities. The same surge of energy erupted from that planet just as it did from Earth. "On this planet."

"Ganondorf is there," Roll explained.

"Hey used the poke balls again," Bayonetta remarked, wondering why he used the stones again knowing the damage it caused him last time.

"Umm, we'd be going in short handed," Dr. Mario reminded everyone in the room, remembering what happened last time a group of smashers tried fighting him only to lose.

"He still has the poke balls," Anthony remarked, knowing full well the extent of their power.

"So let's get him," Rosalina said a plan formulating in her head. "We use the poke balls to bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" Dr. Mario said with a confused tone.

"Yeah," Link nodded in agreement, recalling his one on one fight with Ganondorf three weeks back. "Just like that."

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this," Bayonetta began, a glimmer of hope filling her voice. "We owe it to everyone not in this room to try."

"Even if we do do this, how do we know it won't end any differently than it did before?" Dr. Mario added, knowing full well the power of the poke balls was a force not to go up against.

"Because before you didn't have me," Rosalina boasted, curling her fists.

"Hey, new girl," Anthony began. "Everyone in this room is all about that hero life. And if you don't mind me asking where the hell have been all this time?"

"There are other planets in the universe," Rosalina stated. "And unfortunately they didn't have any of you."

From the kitchen Ike finally stood up ready to give his thoughts on the matter. He walked up with towards Rosalina and called the Ragnell towards him. It flew to his hands, Rosalina keeping her focus on Ike the entire time, not even flinching when it whizzed passed her. She tightened her focus once more, wondering what was on Ike's mind.

"I like this one," Ike said with a smile growing on his face. Everyone in the room was in complete agreement: Kill Ganondorf and bring everyone back in one piece.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch!" Link declared eyeing Ganondorf's planet from the projection.

Not wasting anytime at all, the smashers repaired the ship Samus and Roll were in, refuelled it and took off. Fully suited with enough ammo and weapons to take on an entire army. This was it, no turning back and not even the possibility of them losing.

"Ok," Diddy began looking back at the Smashers all strapped in. "Who here hasn't been to space?"

Bayonetta, Link and Anthony all raised their hands in awkward silence.

"You better not thrown up on my ship!" Diddy explained turning his focus back to the controls, readying the warp engines.

"Making the jump in three, two, one!" Roll counted down as they made the jump to hyper space.

Space was something Link could only dream about when he was a child. Space travel was not yet a thing let alone a concept. Seeing the cosmos and the stars first hand was an eye opening experience for him.

Within minutes they arrived at their destination. From the distance it was a beautiful planet. Predominately green and orange in colour. This is where the Demon King ran off to?

Rosalina exited the ship and headed around to the front of the cock pit.

"I'll head down for recon," she explained as she darted away into the planet's atmosphere.

On the ship Bayonetta was checking ammo on his weapons when she noticed Link was looking into his compass. In it he had a picture of his girlfriend from almost eighty years ago: Twili Midna. She was beautiful, and meant the world to him. Being frozen in the ice for seventy five years was certainly not part of the "life plan" so to speak. He visited Midna while she was in her old age and was pallbearer at her funeral. The things he would do just to be with her, even for just one day. He closed the compass, needing to focus on the mission at hand.

"This is going to work Link," Bayonetta said trying to stay optimistic. Link turned to her with a worried expression.

"I know it will," Link said casually. "Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't."

Just then Rosalina returned with her recon report. She had a look of surprise on her face.

"No satellites, no cities, no army, nothing at all," she explained. "It's just him."

"Then that's enough," Roll said, her PTSD kicking in slightly.

On the surface of the lush beautiful planet known as Sauria, Ganondorf made his home in a small cottage surrounded by vegetable plants. He had taken his armour and made it into a scarecrow of sorts overlooking his field and as a sign of the man he once was.

Ganondorf walked through the field looking at his harvest. He had his power glove on his left hand still damaged from the snap that ended half the universe. He stopped to find a nice round and blimp orange potato like plant and picked it from the stem. He placed it into his sack along with several other vegetables he picked along the way. He laced up his bag and returned to his cottage.

Climbing the steps of his cottage proved difficult as he had a noticeably bad limp from his left leg. He had to stop part way due to the pain it caused him. He quickly lit his fire than began to tend to his vegetables, thinking of making a nice soup for dinner tonight. He added some salt to mixture and placed the pot in top of the fire.

He sat down and quickly scratched his face. The entire left side of his body was burned to a crisp. He was deaf in his left ear and could hardly see out of the corresponding eye. His muscle mass, which was strong enough to knock out foes with single punches had decreased dramatically. He wore a dirty grey shirt and looked as if he had gained significant weight.

The demon king was now a former shell of himself and he didn't care.

From the distance he heard something make a loud bang of sorts. He looked up and Rosalina tackled him, pinning him to the ground. She quickly got in his shoulders and with her left foot pressed the power glove away, to prevent him from using the power of the poke balls.

From beneath the ground, Dr. Mario wearing Samus's Ridely buster armour grabbed onto his left hand. While Anthony in his own armour held on to his right hand, pinning him down entirely.

Ike then stormed through the front door and with one mighty swing from his Ragnell, sliced off Ganondorf's left arm, preventing him from using the power of the poke balls for good.

Link, Bayonetta and Diddy Kong walked through the remnants of the front door, admiring their accomplishment of catching Ganondorf and defeating him within seconds. Diddy Kong inspected the power glove on the shock and horro to see the six poke balls were gone.

"On no…" Diddy said to himself. Link inspected it himself and looked back at Ganondorf, not even struggling to free himself.

"Where are they?" he sternly asked.

"Answer the question," Rosalina said, tightening her choke hold on Ganondorf.

"The universe required correction," Ganondorf began. "After that, the poke balls served no purpose beyond temptation."

"You murdered trillions!" Dr. Mario yelled out as he pushed Ganondorf to the floor.

"You should be grateful!" He blurted out spitting out some blood. Dr. Mario threw a punch at Ganondorf's face, feeling a tooth fall out in the process.

"Where are the poke balls?" Bayonetta asked with a whimper of sadness fearing Ganondrof had done something to them.

"Gone," Ganondorf revealed. "Reduced to dust."

"You used them two day ago!" Dr. Mario inquired.

"I used the poke balls to destroy the poke balls," Ganondorf explained. "It nearly…. killed me. But the work is done, it always will be. I am… inevitable."

"We have to tear this place apart," Anthony said in a panic. "He must be lying!"

"My father is many things," Roll began. "A liar is not one of them."

"Ah, thank you daughter," Ganondorf said in relief seeing the sight of his only remaining daughter before him. "Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Finally fed up with all the non-sense and time wasting Ike swung his mighty Ragnell and decapitated Ganondorf right then and there. The Demon King, the slayer of half the universe finally killed.

The remaining smashers weren't sure how to comprehend this action from Ike. Roll held her left eye, wondering if a tear fell down her face. She wondered if she felt anything at all from the death of her father. Despite everything he was till her father.

"What…" Diddy Kong began in a state of confusion. "What did you do?"

"I went for the head…" Ike said, feeling immediate regret from his action. Ike walked out of the cottage, wiping the blood off of his weapon.

That was the end of it. There was no hope. Without the poke balls they had no chance to restore the damage that Ganondorf had inflicted. The Smashers all looked at one another is sadness and guilt. Maybe if they had acted differently things would have been different and the entire universe would still be alive.

Link looked at Ganondorf's head, wondering is he and the rest of those who survived the decimation should be thankful that they were spared or guilt that they lived while others did not.

Ganondork was defeated but in the end he still won.


	2. Five Years Later

Five Years Later.

The world was cold and empty. The Earth was a much different place five years later. Many world governments were still in shambles and the threat of countries getting invaded by others due to lack of population was a very real danger. Most major wars being fought at the time suddenly stopped as there were not enough soldiers to fight the battles.

The statue of Hylia, The mighty statue that stood just before New Hyrule City. Over a century ago it was the first thing many immigrants would see as they journeyed to the new world for a better life. Since the snap, many boats and ships crashed into the island it stood upon. The crews of those vessels had all vanished and without proper guidance they drifted until they crashed into the nearest shallow.

In the wake of Ganondorf's death and all hope lost the Smashers rarely spoke with one another any more or even met in person. They all had their own way of dealing with the great loss of life caused by the demon king. Many moved on and decided to do what they felt was best for themselves. Whether or not anyone agreed with them of what they chose was correct was another discussion altogether.

Deciding to put his Captain Hyrule title for good use, Link began a free therapy group service for those who lost loved ones to the decimation. It was a unique turn out every week to say the least. Husbands who lost their wives, wives who lost their husbands, parents who lost their children, and even children who lost their parents. Link recalls a twelve year old boy who showed up one day who had lost his entire family, including their dog and was all on his own. Link was able to set the child up with foster parents and visits him at least once a week to brighten his spirits. The great decimation left it's mark on the world and was still being felt even to the day five years later.

The meetings were held in a church basement at around seven at night on a sunday. In the support group Link was listening to the story a man of the group was telling.

"So I uhh, went on a date the other day." the man began. "First time in five years, we had dinner. We didn't know what to talk about."

"What did you talk about?" Link asked trying to keep the mood going.

"The same old crap how things have changed," the man continued. "My job, his job, how much we missed our favourite sports teams. Then things got quiet and he cried when they were serving us salads."

"What about you?" and older gentleman in the group spoke out to man talking.

"I cried… just before dessert," the man continued. He looked at Link. "But I'm seeing him again tomorrow so."

"That's great," Link said to the man. "You took the jump and did the hardest part you didn't know where you going to land."

"And that's it, those brave baby steps we have to take," Link said to the rest of the group. Some of the members of the group had been reduced to tears because of the man's story. "Try to become whole again, try to find purpose. I went into the ice in forty-five just after I met the love of my life. Woke up seventy years later. You got to move on."

Link thought back to Midna. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever lay eyes onto. He would do anything just to see her again.

"Got to move on. The world is in our hands. It's up to us. We got to do something with it otherwise Ganondorf should have killed all of us."

Elsewhere at Termina Bay area.

At a storage facility, an ugly brown van with a bizarre horn lay in a spot with a big sign that read: Alph on the chain link fence surrounding it. Some rats managed to get into the van and onto the dashboard. By some miracle they managed to boot up the quantum machine in the back of van and triangulate on Alph's position.

A blinding blast of light eliminated the whole storage felicity and Alph came firing out of the trunk of the van, still in one piece but part of his suit was on fire. He quickly patted the fire out and stood up taking in his surroundings wondering where the hell he was.

"What the hell?" Alph said startled by his surroundings. What the hell had happened was beyond him.

"Brittany?" Alph yelled out hoping that this was all some sort of joke.

From the security office the man monitoring the cameras noticed Alph holding out a sign that read "HELP!" from within the storage space. The security man let Alph out with a wagon of some of his stuff.

Alph began to walk to his ex-wife's house wondering what the hell had happened. Everywhere he looked he saw wrecked cars, the occasional crashed plane and hundreds if not thousands of missing person posters. Lawns on people's houses haven't been cut in ages and many a stray dogs and cats were roaming around looking for food.

A kid on a bicycle passed by him.

"Kid! Hey kid!" Alph yelled out hoping the kid would give him some information. "What the hell happened here?"

A few tears began to fall down the kid's face. He looked away and rode off down the street away from Alph not wanting to bring up any painful memories. Alph continued onward hoping to find an answer.

He was a few blocks away from the house when he walked by where a famous park once stood. Now it had been nearly paved over and filled to the absolute breaking point with large rectangular slabs of people's names scribed into them.

He walked closer to it and on the top of the slabs read "the vanished" along with a large series of names in alphabetical order of last name. He looked to see countless individuals paying respects to the vanished by laying flowers or engaging with a conversation.

"My god," Alph remarked. A dark thought crept over Alph as he immediately realized what letter the last names began on with the section of slabs he was in. He searched hurriedly hoping to heaven and back that his daughter's name was not on that list.

"Please please please no!" Alph yelled to himself searching through the names on the list.

"Not her, please not her!" as he found the last name he was looking for.

Alph suddenly stopped. To his shock and relief his daughter's name was not on the list but rather his own. His daughter's name was no where to be found.

"What…" Alph said to hismelf. He grabbed his wagon and ran for home as fast as he could.

He finally found his ex-wife's house and repeatedly rang the door bell hoping someone would answer. The curtains in the front door made it very difficult to see into the house.

Suddenly a tall slender figure emerged from the back of the house and slowly walked forward. About halfway down the hallway she stopped. A tear fell down her face. She walked forward and opened the door.

It was her, the one who went everything to Alph, his daughter Cassie. She came outside and placed her hands on the side of Alph's face. Her father, here and alive. The entire world was on fire but for the briefest of moments, it all went out.

"Cass…" Alph whispered out admiring how much his daughter how grown since he last saw her. She was beautiful.

"Dad," Cassie said her face full of tears. "How!"

Alph pulled Cassie in for a big hug holding her tightly. The realization finally hit him. Cassie had been alone for the last five years. Her mother and step dad vanished and she had to look after herself.

The two separated Alph getting a good look at her. She certainly had his eyes and ears but certainly her mother's nose and wonderful smile that he fell in love with all so long ago.

"You're so big!" was all Alph could say in the face of his daughter. He hugged again, vowing to never leave her side every again.

At the Smashers Mansion.

Bayonetta was making herself a sandwich while having a group call with Roll, Diddy, Lucario, Rosalina and Anthony.

"Yeah we boarded that highly suspect warship and…" Diddy began.

"It was a plague ship!" Roll blurted out thinking back to the horror of it.

"Thanks for the hot tip," Diddy said gesturing to Rosalina who had since been rocking a much shorter hair style.

"Well, you were closer," Rosalina said.

"Yeah, but we smell like dead people!" Diddy shot back.

"Get any readings on those tremors?" Bayonetta asked Lucario as she sat down.

"A mild deduction about ten miles down, nothing to worry about," Lucario stated in her usual commanding tone. Since both King Incineroar and Princess Squirtle has vanished, Lucario was elected stand in ruler until the king would return.

"Do we have a visual how are handling it?" Bayonetta asked.

"It's an earthquake under the ocean," Lucario stated, a essence of anger in her voice. "We handle it by not handling it."

"Rosalina," Bayonetta gestured to her. "Are we seeing you next month?"

"Not likely," Rosalina began looking down.

"What?" Diddy asked with sarcasm. "You getting another haircut?"

"Zip it monkey," Rosalina insulted Diddy with. "I'm covering a lot of territory. Things happening on Earth are happening everywhere in the universe."

"That's a good point," Diddy said regretting what he said about Rosalina's hair.

"So you might not see me for a long time," Rosalina said looking back at Bayonetta.

"Alright well," Bayonetta began with a stutter. "This channel's always active. So if anything goes sideways, if anyone is making trouble when they shouldn't, run it through me."

"Ok," they all said in unison.

"Good luck," Rosalina said as she looked to Anthony. Everyone but Anthony left. Bayonetta buried her head in her hands before realizing Anthony was still there.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Mexico," Anthony began. "The local cops found a room full of dead bodies. A bunch of cartel types, never had a chance to get their guns out."

"It's probably a rival gang," Bayonetta said hiding away from the obvious truth.

"Except it isn't," Anthony interjected. "It's Pit. What he's done here… what he's being doing for the last few years. There's a part of me that doesn't want to find him."

Bayonetta processed this information as best she could. Since the great decimation Pit had gone MIA. No one knew where he is only where he once once. For the last few years he had been murdering in cold blood any and all criminal types all over the globe.

"Find out where he's going next," Bayonetta said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Bayo?" Anthony said.

"Please," she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Ok," he said as he hung up.

Bayonetta was left alone in the main office of the smashers mansion left to ponder what to do next. What smashers were still part of the team did their best to keep the world in order but it wasn't enough. She buried her head in her hands again and cried.

"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already," Link boldly stated announcing his presence to her. She recomposed herself and formed a smile.

"You here to do your laundry?" Bayonetta jokingly stated.

"And to see a friend," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Clearly your friend is fine," she said as Bayonetta wiped tears off her face. Link fiddled with his keys trying to find a way to cheer her up.

"You know I saw a pod of wales as I was coming across the bridge," Link said trying to sound polite.

"In the Hudson?" she asked with a smirk.

"Fewer ships, cleaner water," Link said. Perhaps Ganondorf did something right after all wiping out half the universe.

"And you're about to tell me to look on the bright side," Bayonetta said forcing herself to smile. "I'm about to throw my sandwich at you."

"Sorry," Link said as his smile faded and he walked towards Bayonetta sitting behind the desk. "Force of habit."

Link sat down on the other side of the table. Bayonetta took her plate with half a sandwich left and put it in front of Link. The awkward silence between the two got to a breaking point.

"You know I keep telling people that they should move on," Link began thinking back to his therapy group. "Grow. Some do. But not us."

"If I move on who does this?" she asked.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done," he replied.

"I used to have nothing," Bayonetta thinking back growing up the way she did. "And then I got this. This job. This Family. And I was better because of it. And even though they're gone, I'm still trying to be better."

"I think we both need to get a life," Link said thinking back to something Samus once said to him.

"You first," Bayonetta said with a smile. A smile that she uses only for him.

Just then a sensor went off indicating that there was someone at the front gate. Bayonetta flicked the switch and turned on the security camera feed showing Alph and his ugly brown van.

"Oh Hi is anyone home!" Alph yelled out into the camera Link instantly recognized the man. "It's Alph, we met a few years at the airport in Kanto. I was the guy that got really big I had a mask on!"

"Is this an old message?" Link said.

"It's the front door!" Bayonetta realized.

"I really need to talk to you guys, can you let me in!?"

Bayonetta and Link let Alph and his ugly brown van into the Smashers Mansion.

Alph paced back and forth trying to figure how to put his words into proper sentences to present his new findings. If he was correct he found a way to save everyone.

"Alph!" Link called out wondering what was grabbing his tongue. "Are you ok?"

"Have either of you two ever studied quantum physics?" Alph began hoping not to sound too nerdy to them.

"Only in mid conversation," Bayonetta revealed.

"Alright so," Alph began. "Five years ago, right before Ganondorf, I was in a place called the quantum realm. The quantum realm is it's own microscopic universe. You have to be incredibly small just to get there. Brittany she's my uh…. she was my… she was supposed to pull me out. Ganondorf happened and I got stuck in there."

"I'm sorry that must have been a very long five years," Bayonetta said wondering if Alph did some heavy drinking before coming here.

"But that's just it!" Alph began again. "It wasn't. For me it was five hours. The rules of the quantum realm are not what they are up here. Everything is unpredictable."

Alph quickly took notice of a sandwich sitting on the main desk.

"Is that anyone's sandwich, I'm starving!" Alpha asked then darted for the sandwich.

"Alph, what are you talking about?" Link asked getting a little fed up with Alph's babbling.

"So, what I'm saying is," Alph said as he ate Bayonetta's sandwhich. "Time works differently in the quantum realm. The problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it, we if what could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it. What if we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time and exit it at another point in time. Like… like before Ganondorf."

"Are you talking about a time machine?" Link said putting the pieces together of Alph's hypothesis.

"No of course not," Alph corrected Link with. "Not a time machine, it's more like a…. yeah like a time machine. It's crazy, its crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it! There must be someway… It's crazy."

"Alph," Bayonetta cut in finally. "I get emails from a monkey, nothing sounds crazy anymore."

"So who do we talk to about this?" Alph asked.

At Samus's lake house, where we lay our scene.

Not wanting anything to do with the Smashers at all, Samus chose a more quiet and simple life for her and her now husband Adam. She bought a lovely house that overlooked lake Hylia and had been living there for the last five years or so. Samus walked out of her lake house looking for something.

Samus began clapping as she walked up to what looked like a dog house with a curtain covering the entrance to it.

"Chow time," Samus called out to the house. Just sat down on a chair much too small for herself and would better fit that of a child. "Come out little monkey. Madeline V. Aran do you want some lunch?"

From the dog house the curtain opened and out came a little girl no more than five years old wearing a version of Samus's helmet she had designed for Adam. Deciding to finally settle down Samus and Adam had a daughter. Little did Samus know was she was conceived a couple of weeks before the Ganondorf's action came to fruition. Her name was Madeline, named after the scientist who saved Samus's life when she was captured by Space Pirates.

"Defy me or be disintegrated," little Madeline said pointing her toy arm cannon at Samus doing her best to imitate her.

"Okay you shouldn't be wearing that that's a special gift for your father," Samus said. She gently removed the helmet off of her head to reveal Madeline's beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. Just like her mother. Samus smiled and kissed Madeline's cheek. "There you go. Hungry for lunch?"

Samus picked up the helmet and inspected it.

"How did you even get this?" Samus asked playfully. "Look at this."

"The Garage," Madeline said with a smile.

"Where you looking for it?" Samus asked continuing her playful speak with her.

"No," she said. "I found it."

"Hmm, you like going in the garage huh," Samus said picking up her daughter. "It's fine actually, dad never wears anything I buy him anyways."

She walked to the front door of the house only to see a car pull up in the drive way. Out from the car was none other than Link, who she hadn't seen since she returned from space with Roll. Needless to say there was still some serious tensions between the two that had to be resolved. Along with Link were Bayonetta and Alph.

Samus however payed them no mind and simply nodded at them and walked into her house. She had kept Madeline a secret from the Smashers, especially Link since she was born. They didn't even know she was expecting back then.

Link, Bayonette and Alph walked up to the porch near a set of table and chairs. Samus walked out carrying a pitcher with some glasses for them. They quickly explained Alph's discovery while Samus poured them a drink.

"Now we know it sounds crazy but," Alph said stumbling on his words.

"Samus with everything you've seen does any of this sound possible?" Link asked trying to get to the point quicker.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the plank scale, which messes with a doutch proposition, can we agree on that?" Samus said hoping her techno babbling would ward them away from this experiment. She handed Link a drink first.

"Thank you," he said taking a sip from it.

"In simpler terms it means: you're not coming home," Samus said sternly.

"I did," Alph said, recalling the time he spent in the quantum realm during the great decimation.

"You accidentally survived, it's a billion to one cosmic fluke," Samus explained pouring another glass of the drink and handing it to Alph. "And now you want to pull a… what do you call it?"

"A time heist!" Alph said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Time heist, of course," Samus said in a sarcastic tone. "Why didn't we think of this before? Oh right! Because it's laughable, because it's a fools dream."

"The poke balls are in the past, we can go back and get them," Link explained feeling fed up with Samus's comments.

"We could snap our own fingers and bring everyone back," Bayonetta added. Samus paused for a moment thinking back to seeing Ness vanish before her eyes.

"Or screw it up more than it already is," Samus added thinking of her family.

"I don't believe we would," Link added.

"Got to admit sometimes I miss that giddy optimism," Samus said taking a jab at Link as she poured herself a drink. "However high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way to safely execute said time heist. Our most collectible outcome will be our own demise."

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel," Alph interjected with. "Not meeting our past selves, no betting on sporting events."

"I'm gonna stop you right there Alph," Samus said holding up her right hand in front of Alph's face. "Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Ocarina of Time?"

"No," Alph said as he laughed at the comment.

"Good because you had me worried there for a minute," Samus said reassuringly. "That's not how quantum physics work."

"Samus," Bayonetta said on a sad tone. "We have to take a stand."

"We did stand, and here we are," Samus boldly stated remembering the horror of it all five years ago.

"I know you got a lot on the line," Alph began thinking of Brittany and everything she meant to him. "You got a husband, a daughter, but I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. We have a chance to bring everyone back and you're telling me that you won't even—"

"That's right Alph I won't even," Samus interrupted with as a tear fell down her face. "I can't."

Just then Madeline walked onto to the porch and into Samus's arms.

"Daddy told me to come save you," Madeline said as Samus picked her up and placed Madeline on her lap.

"Good job," Samus said trying to sound upbeat for her daughter. "I'm saved."

"I wish you'd come here and ask me for something else," Samus said wiping tears off her eyes. She picked up her daughter and walked into the house. That was the end of it. "I'm happy to see you but please—"

"Samus! I get it," Link called up as he stood face to face with Samus. Samus in a sense had everything Link could only dream of having. "I'm happy for you I really am. But this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance right here Link," Samus said gesturing to her daughter. Madeline meant everything to her and she refused to do anything that would jeopardize that second chance. "Can't rule the dice on it. If you don't talk shop you can stay for dinner."

Link, Bayonetta and Alph walked back to the car trying to think what they could do next. Samus was their expert and now that she was gone. They needed to think of someone else.

"She's scared," Bayonetta deduced.

"She's not wrong," Link added.

"What are we gonna do?" Alph asked on a stutter. "Are we gonna stop?"

"No I want to do it right," Link stated. They didn't want to perform this time heist without proper knowledge and science backing it up. Link then thought of just the person for the job. "We're gonna need a really big brain."

"Bigger than hers?" Alph asked wondering who Samus had in mind.

At a diner of Link's choosing.

Link, Bayonetta and Alph all sat around a table as they tried to make heads or tales of what they were looking at. On the table was a large bowl or scrambled eggs and a huge plate of sausages.

"I feel like I'm the only one eating here," Dr. Mario said as he adjusted his glasses. "Try some of that. Have some eggs."

"I'm so confused," Alph said.

"Confusing times," Dr. Mario said as he chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," Alph said as he gestured to Dr. Mario or was it Mac.

"I get it," Dr. Mario said with a big smile. "I get it! It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now."

"Yes…. how why?" Alph said trying to make sense of it all. Was this supposed to be the incredibly big mac? But why did he act and sound like Dr. Mario but look like Big Mac?

"A couple years ago we got our asses beat," Dr. Mario began recalling the events of five years ago. as we wiped food off his face. "Except it was worse for me. First Mac lost than Mario lost. And then we all lost."

"No one blamed you Mario," Bayonetta added.

"He did," Mario said referring to his other half being Mac. "For years I've been treating Mac like he's some sort of disease or sickness and that I should just get rid of him. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in the lab, I put the brains and the brawn together, and now look at me."

Mac's result was something that no one quite knew how to comprehend. In the past Dr. Mario and Big Mac were very much different people but it was more two side of the same coin forever connected. He once worded it as himself and Mac both having a hand on the wheel. Dr. Mario however feared Mac but in return Mac feared Dr. Mario. Instead of trying to cure himself he found a solution, a combination of sorts. He found a way to take Mac's strength, size and abilities but allow himself to be in control. Mac was more or less gone and Dr. Mario lived on. Now known as Professor Mac but still known as Dr. Mario to many.

"Best of both worlds!" He added.

Just then a group of teenagers walked up with their phone out.

"Excuse me Mr. Mac," the girl of the group asked politely.

"Yes," Mac said with a smile.

"Can we get a photo," she asked as she held out her phone.

"One hundred percent little person," Mac said with a warm smile as he removed his glasses. He handed the phone to Alph. "Do you mind?"

"Oh sure," Alph said as he turned on the phone's camera and pointed it at the group.

"Say green," mac said as they all smiled.

"Greeeeeeeeeeeennnnn," They all said together as Alph took the photo. Alph returned the camera but not before an idea popped into his head.

"You want to grab one with me?" Alph asked. "I'm Alph."

Mac looked at the kids who clearly didn't want one.

"You're mac fans, I get it," Alph said with a smile. "Nobody knows who I am."

"Who wants a picture with him?" Mac asked with a smile as he pointed to Alph.

"No it's ok, they obviously don't want one," Alph said as his smile began to shorten.

"What do you mean they don't, they clearly want one," Mac said as one of the kids walked walked forward.

"Just take the damn phone," Alph said being fed up. The girl took the phone and the kids began to walk away.

"Thank you Mr. Mac," they all said.

"You're welcome," Mac said with a warm smile as he dabbed. "Mac out! Listen to your mom kids, she knows best."

"Mario!" Link called out. "About what we were saying."

"Right," Mac began readjusting himself in his seat as he put his glasses back on. "The whole time travel do over. It's outside of my area of expertise."

"You pulled this off," Bayonetta said gesturing to Mac's new found body. "I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible."

Mac thought about it for a moment.


	3. An Absolute Win

At Samus's lake house, she was busy doing the dishes after an eventful dinner with her husband Adam and daughter Madeline. She lost control of the extendable faucet and water went all over her shirt and on the shelf above her. She looked around her the kitchen hoping no one saw that. She looked to see two photos sitting on the shelf near the sink. One was of father Rodney Aran when he was a scientist back in the seventies. The other was knocked over and she picked it up to wipe the water off of it.

The picture was of herself and Ness from about six years ago. Ness was holding an award that Samus had awarded him. The award was by accident held upside down by Ness's infectious smile made up for it. Before Madeline was born, she thought of Ness as the son she never had. His death would have a permanent place in her mind. A good, smart and polite kid with a bright future. But now he would never get to live any of that.

"Fi bring up the data again, I wanna see if it checks out," Samus said to her AI. She was standing at a work desk where she and Madeline occasionally made wooden models of planes and other vehicles. A large hologram of quantum equations projected itself upwards. "I want to run one last simulation before we pack it in for the night. Time in the shape of a mobius strip inverted please."

"Processing," Fi said. The hologram formed into the design of Samus's request. Samus held a section of the design in place.

"Factor this spectral decomposition," Samus ordered as she took a drink of water.

"Just a moment," Fi said.

"Don't worry if it's doesn't pan out I just want to," Samus began as she ate some sunflower seeds next to her.

"Model rendered," Fi stated as a line of energy began to flow throw the model. The projection read success rate 99.89 percent. Samus collapsed in her chair. She had finally cracked it.

"Shit!" Samus called out. It was her way of saying eureka.

"Shit!" The sound of a little girl coming from the base of the stairs said. Samus turned around in horror to see Madeline standing at the base of the stairs. Samus gestured her to keep her voice down.

"What are you doing up young lady!" Samus asked trying to keep her voice down and not wake Adam up.

"Shit!" Madeline said in response to that. Admittedly if anyone was going to teach Madeline swear words it was probably going to be Samus.

"No don't say that, only daddy says that word," Samus began trying to put the blame on Adam even though she knew better. "He coined it, it belongs to him."

"Why are you up?" Madeline asked with a goofy smile.

"Because I got some important shit going on here!" Samus said pointing to her hologram not realizing she said the word again. Madeline frowned when her mother said it again. "I got something on my mind that's all."

"Was it juice pops?" Madeline asked, craving some juice pops. Samus thought for a minute the best way to answer this.

"Sure was," Samus said with a smile as she got out of her chair and picked up her daughter and walked into the kicthen. "That's extortion. What kind do you want? Great minds think alike. Juice pops, exactly what was on my mind."

One juice pop eating contest later Samus brought Madeline to her bedroom and readied her bed. She had one small bit of the popsicle left on her stick.

"Are you done?" Samus asked in a sarcastic tone. She ate what was left of the juice pop. "Now you are. Here one second."

She took the sleeve of her shirt and folded it into her hand and quickly wiped off Madeline's face. She brushed her hair out of her face and then covered Madeline's face with her hand.

"That beautiful face," Samus said playfully before pulling he sheets over Madeline readying her for bed.

"Tell me a story," Madeline asked as she lay down in bed.

"A story huh," Samus said thinking of one. "Once upon a time, we went to bed the end."

"That's not a story," Madeline said calling out Samus on her lack of story.

"Of course it is, it's your favorite story," Samus said in a motherly tone. "Love you tonnes."

Samus leaned over and kissed Madeline's forehead.

"I love you three thousand," Madeline said with a smile to her mother.

"Wow," Samus remarker. That might just be the sweetest thing Madeline had ever said to her. She turned the light off and began to leave the room. "Three thousand that's crazy."

"Go to bed, or I'll sell all your toys," Samus said a she walked out of Madeline's room and closed the door.

Samus walked into the living room to find her husband Adam sitting on the couch reading a book

"Not that it's a competition," Samus began with a cheeky tone. "But she loves me three thousand."

"Oh does she now?" Adam with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're more of the six to nine-hundred range," Samus said jokingly. Adam laughed at the comment. Needless to say they believed they had been raising their daughter correctly. Samus looked at the hologram on the desk just behind Adam. "What you reading?"

"A book on composting," Adam said.

"What's the deal with composting," Samus asked her attention on the hologram still.

"Interesting science," Adam added.

"I figured it out by the way," Samus bluntly told Adam. She had mentioned to her husband of Alph's time travel findings and how the smashers were planing to use it to restore the universe to how to how it once was.

"Just so we are talking about the same thing," Adam asked on a worried tone.

"Time Travel," Samus corrected.

"What?" Adam said as he shut his book. He had her full attention now. "Wow. That's amazing and terrifying."

"That's right," Samus said as she sat down on the couch.

"We got really lucky," Adam stated to Samus holding her hand. Adam thinks back to seeing many of her friends all vanish before him including his own younger brother. Somehow someway she did not disappear like the rest of them.

"Yeah, I know," Samus said holding her husband's hand tightly.

"A lot of people didn't," he added.

"Nope and I can't help everybody," she continued with.

"It sort of seems like you can," Adam said realigning the potential that this time travel discovery could do for everyone alive and dead.

"Not if I stop," Samus said not wanting to jeopardize everything that had happened between herself and Adam over the last five years. The birth of her daughter, moving on from it all, finding peace at a time when the world was on fire. "I can put a pin in it right now and stop."

"Samus," Adam began thinking back on his relation with his wife. "Trying to get you to stop is one of the few failures of my life."

"Something tells me I should put it in a lock box and throw it in the bottom of the lake," Samus said looking at the hologram as Adam's expression began to fade. "And go to bed."

"But would you be able to rest," Adam added, knowing the lengths and measure his wife would go through just to accomplish something. Adam gave Samus a look, one she only gave him once before many years ago.

The next day at the Smasher's Mansion.

"Ok here we go, time travel test number one!" Mac called out as he hit record on a camera to document their findings. "Alph, fire up the van thing."

Alph had set up his ugly brown van with the machine designed to enter the quantum realm. He opened the doors and activated the machine.

"Breakers are set," Link stated as he walked towards Mac at a control panel. "Emergency generators are on standby."

"If we blow the grid I don't want to lose tiny here in the 1950's," Mac said as he quietly gestured towards Alph. Bayonetta joined the group as well.

"Excuse me?" Alph said as a tone of fear took his voice.

"He's kidding," Bayonetta said with a cheeky smile running a quick calculation on her tablet. "Can't say things like that."

"Just a bad joke," Mac said trying to look professional. Alph took that a sign of relief and stepped in front of the machine.

"You were kidding right?" Bayonetta asked in a whisper.

"I have idea we're talking about time travel here either its all a joke or none of it is," Mac said with a worried expression and open to the possibility that Alph could very well be lost to time or die. He wasn't sure which one was worse.

"We're Good!" Mac said as he gestured a big thumbs up to Alph. "Get you're Ocarina Ready."

The Ocarina was powered by Pikmin Particles, Olimar's design but there was only so many to use for testing purposes. By playing the song of time that would allow them to time travel along with all the quantum physics in order to get them there. Alph was rather rusty of the Ocarina and hoped that wouldn't have any negative effects on it.

"Alph," Mac began to explain. "I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour then bring you back in ten seconds. Makes sense?"

"Perfectly not confusing," Alph said as he put his fingers into the proper spots on the Ocarina.

"Alph you got this," Link said to him admiring his bravery.

"You're right, I do Captain Hyrule!" Alph said as he began to play the song of time. And after the last note he vanished into his machine in the ugly brown van. Six seconds had passed.

"On a count of three," Max said as he flipped some switches on the control board. "Three, two, one!"

Alph suddenly returned only he wasn't himself. He was suddenly a teenage boy. At least fifteen years old. The suit was much too big and heavy for him.

"Guys…" Alph began noticing something was wrong. "This doesn't feel right…."

"Somethings wrong," Mac said as he began to slip swicthrs on the desk.

"Is that Alph?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yes it's Alph," Alph yelled out in a panic. Another flick of a switch and Alph disappeared again only to reappear this time as an old man.

"Ow my back hurts…." the elderly Scott said.

"I need a little space here," Mac said as Link and Bayonetta got out of his way.

"Can you bring him back!?" Link yelled out.

"I'm working on it!" Mac said as the panic began to ensue. He sent Alph back again expect this time he turned him into a baby.

"It's a baby," Link in a tone he could not quite describe. He wasn't sure what was better or worse, baby Alph or Elderly Alph.

"But it's Alph!" Mac added.

"As a Baby!" Link yelled out as panic really began to ensure.

"He'll grow," Mac said.

"Bring him back now!" Link ordered.

"Kill the power kill the power!" Mac ordered Bayonetta. She ran over to the main switch and flicked it just as Mac slammed the big red stop button. Alph returned to normal and the machine powered down.

"Oh thank god," Bayonetta said in relief.

"Somebody peed my pants," Alph said with as much dignity as he could muster. "I'm not sure if it was old me or baby me… or just me me."

"Time Travel!" Mac yelled out as if this were a big Eureka moment for him. Link shook his head an began to walk outside for some fresh air. "What? I, I see this as an absolute win!"

Outside Link paced back and forth debating what to do. Despite obvious progress they were no where near ready to pull of this time heist, especially considering the steps they needed to take and the people they needed.

In the distance, Link heard an engine rev as a big fancy car began to swede it's way to the Smash Mansion entrance. Only two people on Earth drive like that he thought. One of which had vanished five years ago and the other was one he had hoped he made peace with.

The car began to slow down but overshot Link by about ten feet. The car slowly back up to reveal Samus. She pulled down the window and looked at Link.

"Why the long face?" Samus asked in a dry tone. "Let me guess he turned into a baby."

"Among other things yes," Link stated wondering why Samus was here. "What are you doing here?"

"E P R paradox," Samus stated as she stepped out of the car. "Instead of pushing Alph through time, you pushed time through Alph. It's dangerous he could have died or ended up as, well you know. Someone should have cautioned you against it."

"You did," Link stated remembering Samus's comments she made earlier about time travel and the dangers it posed.

"Oh did I?" Samus blurted out looking back at Link. "Well thank God I'm here. Regardless I fixed it."

Samus revealed a device on her right wrist. Something she had been working on since Fi helped her crack the code.

"A fully functional time-scpace GPS," Samus explained as Link smiled. "i just want peace. As it turns out resentment is corrosive and I hate it."

"Me too," Link said in agreement.

"We have a of shot getting these poke balls but I got to tell you my priority is to bring back what we lost I hope yes keep what I found at all costs," Samus explained valuing her family above all else. "And maybe not die trying would be nice."

"Sounds like a deal," Link said as he held out his right hand in agreement. The triforce began to glow on his right hand. Samus accepted his hand and they shook on it.

After almost eight years since they did battle Samus and Link finally made peace with each other. Link was ready to do so years ago but never in his lifetime did Link think she would be the one to ask for it first.

Samus walked over to the trunk of her car and opened it up. Link followed wondering is she had something for him. Wrapped in a blanket Samus revealed the Hylian Shield. The very same one that Link had left with Samus all those years ago. The scratch marks that would put into it from Incineroar were gone and the colours were reapplied to give it a beautiful shine.

Link however was unsure. He gave up his Captain Hyrule title for a reason. The burden of the shield was one he simply would not carry anymore. It was too much for him.

"Samus I don't know," Link said looking at the shield with a look of regret.

"He made it for you," Samus said referencing her father Rodney Aran. "And I have to take it out of the garage before Madeline takes it sledding."

Link strapped the shield to his left arm. It was like putting on an old glove. The weight was the same and how it felt was just right. It reminded him too much of Midna.

"Thank you Samus," Link said. Peace had been made.

"Will you keep that a little quiet," Samus asked. "I didn't bring one for the whole team. We are getting the whole team aren't we?"

"We're working on that right now," Link explained.

The Smashers were coming back together after five long years.


	4. Don't Give Me Hope

Sometime later Alph was outside after a nice trip to a Mexican restaurant. Two big tacos just for himself. He loaded his taco up with as much cheese and lettuce as the shell could possibly fit. He was about to take a bite when a sudden gust of wind caught him followed by a huge one that knocked all the toppings out of his taco.

The great fox was the source of the wind and it just landed in the courtyard of the Smashers Mansion. The ship was unlike anything Alph had ever seen before and it ruined his nice lunch. Out from the ship Roll emerged from the ramp and walked past Alph. Diddy Kong walked out but stood by the ramp.

"Hey human!" Diddy yelled out Alph realizing this was the talking monkey that Bayonetta mentioned a few days ago. "Where's big fist!?"

"In the kitchen," Alph said trying to comprehend everything that had transpired in the last thirty seconds. He waved to Roll as she walked by her not giving a care in the world about Alph. She reached to her comm link on her jacket.

"Anthony, careful on re-entry," Roll said to Anthony. "There's an idiot in the landing zone."

Anthony Higgs landed with a thud in front of Alph. Alph startled crushed what remained of his taco and spilt his drink in the process. Join the Smashers they said, it would be fun they said.

"Whats up regular size man?" Anthony joked remembering the time Alph was giant size at the airport in Sinnoh. He walked away into the Smashers mansion.

Mac walked up next to Alph dressed in a rain jacket carrying a bag around his back. As a kind gesture he gave him his three tacos as an apology for what had happened.

Mac boarded the ship and he and Diddy Kong set off for their destination. There first order of business to reunite the Smashers was Ike, he had been the last five years tending to his people, or what was left of them for that matter.

The ship however couldn't land right where he was and they had to take a pickup truck in order to reach where they needed to go. Due to his sheer size Mac was not able to sit in the truck and had to sit in the back of it. He didn't mind though, Diddy Kong joined him and they enjoyed the beautiful scenery of the Scandinavian cliff side and the ocean it faced. They passed a sign that read "Welcome to New Ylisse please drive slowly."

The people of Ylisse, those who survived anyways, set up their new home on the sea. They adjusted to Earth culture quite quickly and enjoyed it quite a bit. Mac and Diddy exited the truck and began to look for someone.

"Bit of a step down from the nice palace and the magic swords and what not," Diddy said.

"Hey have a little compassion," Mac began knowing he helped save those who were left. "First they lost there home then half their people. They are probably just happy to have a home."

"You shouldn't have come," the raspy voice of Corrin said from behind them greeted.

"Ah Corrin!" Mac said excited to see Corrin after so long. "Great to see you angry girl."

"I think I liked you better they other way," Corrin said taking in Mac's new appearance. Mac gestured to Diddy.

"This is Diddy," he said.

"How you doing," Diddy greeted with. Corrin looked at Diddy then back at Mac.

"He won't see you," Corrin said knowing why Mac and Diddy were here.

"That bad huh?" Mac said only hearing in passing of what Ike was up to since he killed Ganondorf.

"We only see him once a month when he comes in for," Corrin said as she turned around and pointed to several dozen empty kegs of beer. "Supplies."

"It's that bad," Mac said not sure whether to smile or not at Ike's new found, passion for lack of a better word.

"Yeah," Corrin said in agreement. She pointed to his house which sat at the top of the hill overlooking the entire bay area of New-Ylisse.

Diddy Kong knocked on the door loudly. No answer. He looked back at Mac then back to the door and knocked again. Not wanting to waster anymore time then gently pushed the door open.

The smell immediately got their attention. This was a place that had the smell of a teenagers room not been cleaned for at least a month. Old clothes, beer bottles and food wrappers were everywhere.

"What the?" Diddy said as he saw the Ragnell, Ike's mighty weapon that he helped forged slammed into a wall. "Woooh, something died in here."

The sound of a better bottle hitting the floor got their attention.

"Hello!?" Mac called out. "Ike!?"

"Are you here about the cable?" The drunken voice of Ike called out. "It went out two weeks ago and the sports are all fuzzy."

"Ike?" Mac said wondering what the hell he was looking at. Ike grabbed a pull and quickly began to guzzle it down like his body needed it to live.

The mighty Ike, no longer full of muscles and energy now a fat slob with long gross hair and a disgusting beard. To his right were his friends Banjo and Kazooie playing an online video game wile eating pizza. Banjo was sporting himself a pineapple button up shirt much to his liking.

"Mac!" Ike yelled out as he ran up and hugged him. The smell alone was enough to almost knock Mac off his feet. "It's so good to see you! Give me a cuddle you little rascal."

Ike tried and succeed getting Diddy Kong and giving him a huge hug much to Diddy's annoyance. The smell itself was enough to almost kill Diddy.

"No I'm good, I'm good," Diddy said trying to free himself from the ferocious smell.

"Mac you know my friend Banjo and Kazooie!" Ike said as he pointed to the two on the couch.

"Hey boys!" Banjo greeted as he put the controller down.

"Hey long time no see," Mac said trying to be polite.

"Feel free to log into the wifi," Banjo said as he put his attention back to his game. Just then a certain voice came into Banjo's headset. "Ike he's back. The kid on the TV just called me a dick-head again."

"Noobmaster," Ike said with as much serious as when he said to Ganondorf "You'd die for that."

"Yeah Noobmaster69," Banjo said as he handed the microphone and headset to Ike.

"Noobmaster, hey's its Ike again God of Fire," Ike greeted with an angry tone. Mac and Diddy could hardly comprehend what they were witnessing. "Listen buddy if you don't log off this game immediately I am going to come over to you house in that basement you are hiding in and ripoff your arms and shove them up your butt! Oh yes go cry you little weasel!"

Ike handed the microphone and headset back to Banjo who continued laying.

"Thank you Ike," Banjo said.

"Let me know if he bothers you again," Ike said.

"Thank you very much I will," Banjo said.

"You guys want a drink how about a drink!" Ike said as he found some beers lying around the house. Ike however grabbed a drink for himself and shotgunned it down. Mac walked over and placed a gentle hand on Ike's shoulder.

"Buddy, are you alright?" Mac asked kindly.

"I'm fine why?" Ike said as he belched. "Do I not look alright?"

"You look like melted ice cream," Diddy Kong bluntly stated. Ike Merely laughed at the comment.

"So whats up, what brings you all the way out here?" Ike asked with a grin.

"We need your help," Mac asked. "There might be a chance we could fix everything."

"The cable have been driving me bananas for weeks," Ike said trying to talk around what Mac was saying.

"Ganondorf," Mac said bluntly. Ike paused for a moment as his smile began to disappear. The topic of Ganondorf had been a touchy subject for him. In a sense its the reason he is the way he is now. He grabbed Mac's collar and puled him in closely.

"Don't say that name!" Ike said half drunk. Banjo stepped up adding to what Ike said.

"We don't actually say that name in here," Banjo added. Mac gently placed his left hand on Ike's.

"Please let go of me," Mac said in calmly as he could as he moved Ike's hand off of him.

"Now I know that… GUY might scare you," Mac said choosing his words carefully.

"Why would I be scared of that guy!" Ike said trying to protect himself. But it was true. Despite killing him in the most brutal way possibly, Ike was was terrified on Ganondorf. "I'm the one that killed that guy remember? Anyone else kill that guy? Nope."

Mac placed his left hand on Ike's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Banjo why don't you tell everyone who chopped Ganondorf's big head off!"

Ike walked away looking for more beer.

"Um it was the Ragnell?" Banjo said.

"But who was swinging the Ragnell?" Ike added.

"I get it," mac began. "You're in a spot I've been there myself. You know you who helped me out of it?"

"Bayonetta?" Ike said as he took another swig of his beer.

"You," Mac said bluntly. "You helped me."

"Why did you ask then?" Ike said as he walked to the other side of the room. "The people down there how much my help was worth. There weren't many left after that."

"I think we can bring them back," Mac revealed.

"Stop," Ike ordered as he stuffed some food in his mouth. "Stop. You think I'm sitting here in my own self pity waiting to be rescued and saved."

"We're all good here mate!" Banjo said as Kazooie made a cheering noise.

"So despite what you are offering, don't care and couldn't care less," Ike stated as he guzzled down yet another beer. "Goodbye."

"We ned you pal," Mac said not ready to give up just yet. Ike had no intention of leaving his house no matter what they offered. Diddy then had an idea.

"There's beer in the ship," he said.

"What kind?" Ike asked.

Somewhere in Tokyo during a rainy evening. The Smasher's gun ship flew in from a distance.

He is here. The fallen angel who went rogue.

A night club lay with fresh victims. Members of a Yakuza that had been terrorizing the locals taking advantage of their superior numbers due to the decimation only wiping out a couple of them.

The victims all has arrow wounds in there bodies. Multiple head shots, many shots to the chest but no misses in the slightest. No stray arrows in the slightest. They all hit there marks where they were intended.

The man cloaked in darkness ended the lives of several enemy gunmen charging at him without a moments notice. He knocked another through a window as if it were nothing. One of them jumped out a different window and landed feet first on the street. He turned around and drew out his sword.

The one how has been responsible for killing all these people took his two arrow halves and joined them together as one, making a sword to fight with. The two clashed blades with the arrow man taking his free hand and slicing the man's chest in the process weakening him.

They clashed again this time finishing off the leader of the Yakuza for good with a slice to his gut. He knew what he was doing. Taking out the vital organs needed for life.

The man collapsed to the ground in pain, feeling himself bleed out. He said something in Japanese that the cloaked man understood.

"What I want, you can't give me!" The arrow man said as he armed his sword and pierced the man's heart, killing him right then and there. He removed his hood and hat only to see that she was standing right behind him the whole time.

"You shouldn't be here," Pit said out loud to Bayonetta standing behind him with an umbrella. The angel hunter found her target but he was no longer what he set out to be.

"Neither should you," Bayonetta said seeing what had become of her once best friend. Pit turned to face her. An angel of death was all he was now.

"I've got a job to do," Pit said wiping the blood off of his sword.

"Is that what you're calling this?" Bayonetta asked with a sharp tone. "Killing all these people won't bring your family back."

In the five years since they vanished Pit become something even he couldn't quite explain. He now meant by the name of Dark Pit, even going so far to dye his hair black and change his attire to something A shell of his former self, running all over the earth killing those he deemed were evil. His death count was up there in terms of numbers.

"We found something," Bayonetta revealed to Pit. "A chance."

"Don't," Pit said in regret. He had given up hope long ago.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Don't give me hope," he said as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner," Bayonetta said with a tear rolling down her eye. She reached out with her left hand and held Pit's right. What Pit needed most of all, a family. A wingless angel and the angel hunter. A match made in heaven if either of them believed in it.

The Smashers were finally back together.


	5. How, Where and When

Back at the Smasher's mansion, Ike cracked open a beer. Probably his tenth in the last hour or so. Thank god for his godlike abilities otherwise he would have died of alcohol poisoning by now. Samus walked past him carrying a large wire.

"On your left," Samus said passing by him taken aback by the smell he had on him. "Step aside Lebowski."

The Smashers were hard at work building there ultimate creation, the time machine. Thanks to Samus's findings and Alph's ugly car they were able to build their own time machine from scratch. Combining the three smartest minds of the Smashers, Samus, Mac and Diddy, it was almost ready.

"Monkey how's it going?" Samus asked.

"It's Diddy," he said hammering in some pieces. "And take it easy, you're only a genius on Earth pal."

Ike let out a belch of agreement. Samus looked behind her and rolled her eyes. Why they needed Ike at all was a question that she raised to Link and the other several times over the last day or so since he arrived.

In the lab, Mac was building a time traveling suit for Alph. One that he hoped the rest if the Smashers could wear in order to protect them during the long journey. Roll was adding some touches to the back of the suit making sure it was airtight. Anthony walked in and admired their hard work.

"The time travel suit isn't bad," Anthony remarked.

Mac opened a side of the belt and was installing the pikmin particles, the ones needed to get the suit powered up. This startled Alph.

"Hey easy!" Alph yelled out.

"I'm being very careful," Mac said backing away.

"No you're being very Macy," Alph said in retort.

"I'm being careful," Mac said.

"These are pikmin particles!" Alph explained holding up the vile of the particles to Mac. "Ever since Olimar got snapped out of existence this is all we have. We can't make any more!"

"Alph calm down," Anthony said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry," Alph said calming down. "We have enough for one one trip each. That's it, no do overs. Please two test runs."

Alph attached the particles to the suit but in his ever so unlucky luck, activated the switch and shrunk down to sub atomic size. He resized himself back to normal. There were now down one vile or pikmin particles.

"One test run," he said realizing his mistake. "Alright I'm not ready for this."

"I'm ready," the voice of Pit called out from the door to the lab. His entire left arm was covered in tattoos and his hair was styled in the form of a mohawk. Hardly anyone recognized him.

They quickly got the suit onto Pit. Thankfully himself and Alph wore the same size. Roll was adjusting some settings on the shoulder pad making sure it was airtight and protect him during the time traveling process.

"Now Pit you're going to feel a bit discombobulated during the process," Mac explained.

"Wait a second," Anthony interrupted with. "If we could do this, go back in time why don't we just find baby Ganondorf and…"

Anthony then gestured what appeared to be a hang man's noose and wrapped it around his neck and pulled it tight. He was seriously suggesting that they go back in time and kill Ganondorf when he was a baby, preventing pretty much everything that happened over the last five years. The smashers in the lab had no idea how to comprehend this.

"First of all that's horrible!" Mac said dismissing the idea.

"It's Ganondorf," Anthony shot back with.

"And secondly time travel doesn't work that way," Mac began explaining to him. "Changing the past doesn't change the future!"

"We go back and get the poke balls before Ganondorf gets them," Alph added agreeing with Anthony's logic. "Ganondorf doesn't get the stones problem solved!"

"That's not how it works," Roll added finishing her adjustments to Pit's suit.

"Well that's what I heard," Pit added with a hint or sarcasm. He was starting to feel like his old self again.

"Who told you that?" Mac asked wondering where Anthony got his time travel logic from.

"Chrono Trigger, Life is Strange, Steins; Gate, Infamous, Bioshock: Infinite," Anthony said listing off fictional stories involving time travel.

"Final Fantasy VIII," Alph added.

"Professor Layton and the Unwound Future," Anthony added.

"Sonic 06," Alph jokingly added.

"Sonic 06! Bubsy 2!" Anthony said with as much enthusiasm as he possibly could. "The point it any game that deals with time travel-"

"Metal Gear Rising!" Alph said before realizing his mistake. "Oh wait no it doesn't."

"This is known!" Anthony proclaimed thinking that time travel was a hop and a skip away.

"I don't know why everyone believes that but that isn't true," Mac said hand waving Anthony's excuses. "Think about it. If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future, and your former present becomes the past! Which can now be changed by your new future!"

"Really?" Roll asked realizing she made mistakes about time travel herself.

"So Ocarina of Time was a bunch of bullshit?" Alph said rethinking what even he thought how time travel worked.

Sometime later Pit walked onto of the time machine ready for the one and only test run.

"Alright Pit," Mac said as he flipped some switches. The plan was to send him back about five years, a few days before the snap happened. This was their only test. If this failed that was it, there would be no more tests after this. Pit pulled out his Ocarina and began to play the song of time. "We're going in three, two one!"

The time machine activated as his helmet formed over his head and Pit went through it. Traveling through the quantum realm through a series of portals and other obstacles. The pain he felt during it was unlike anything he had ever experience before. He looked on to his destination and followed through it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" He yelled out before popping up to his destination. He ripped off his helmet and gasped for breath. He recognized the setting his own house in the countryside about five years before Ganondorf happened. He looked out the barn doors to see his house, as well as his old car before it broke down. We began to walk towards it, thinking his children might be home.

He came up to the porch and saw various toys and baseball items laying about. His two boys loved baseball. He picked up the baseball glove, it had fresh mud on it. He smiled at the though of his children. Just then he heard a voice, his eldest daughter Viola.

"Mom!" She called out. "Where are my headphones!"

"Viola!" Pit said to himself approaching the front door of the house. His wrist device that Samus had built began to beep. His time was running out.

"Viola!" he yelled out as he opened to the door but he was too late. His time ran out and he was sent back to the future. Viola came running down the stairs thinking she heard her dad.

"Yeah dad?" She called out only to see no one there. "Dad?"

Pit was sent back to the future and collapsed in pain from the time traveling process. Bayonetta, Samus and Alph all greeted him, helping him to his feet.

"Hey are you ok?" Bayonetta yelled out as she placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah," Pit said adjusting to his surroundings. He looked to Samus and Alph. "It worked. It worked."

Back in the briefing room, the smashers began to make their plan. Operation: Time Heist. They had their targets: The six poke balls that were created at the birth of the universe. The Beast Ball which controlled space. The Master Ball which controlled power. The Repeat Ball which controlled reality. The Luxury Ball which controlled the soul. The Timer Ball which controlled Time. And the GS Ball which controlled the mind. They needed all six in order to snap everyone who died five years ago back into existence.

"Ok so the 'How' works," Link began as everyone in the briefing room listened to him. "Now we need to know then is the 'when' and the 'where.' Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six poke balls."

"Or," Samus interrupted with. "Substitute the word encounter with damn near killed by one of the six poke balls."

"I don't even know what the hell you are all even talking about," Alph said not evening knowing what the poke balls ever were only that they had to get them.

"Regardless," Mac began. "We only have enough Pikmin particles for one round trip each. And these poke balls have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history," Samus added recalling her own encounters with some of the poke balls. "So not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in."

"Which means we have to pick our targets," Pit added standing in the doorway.

"Correct," Samus added as she took a drink of her coffee.

"So," Link said taking over the conversation. "Let's start with the repeat ball. Ike what do you know?"

From the corner Ike… slept? No one in that room could make heads or tales of what Ike was even doing. He had his hair slightly covering his face while his big sunglasses covered most of his face. Despite this he kept a firm grasp on his beer.

"Is he asleep?" Bayonetta asked.

"No," Anthony added. "I'm pretty sure he's dead."

He certainly smelt dead. Moments later Ike did wake up. Or rather his definition of waking up that is.

"Uh where to start," Ike began chugging down beer number… fifteen? Is anyone seriously keeping count. "The repeat ball at first was not a ball. It's more of an angry sludge sort of thing so someone is going to need to amend that."

Ike took out an eye dropper and doused his eyes with it.

"Here's an interesting story about the repeat… goo. My grandfather, many years ago hid the stone from the dark gods. Scary beings. So with Daisy…"

An image of Daisy appeared on the monitor before them.

"There she is. Daisy was an old flame of mine. She stuck her hand inside a rock this one time and then the repeat goo stuck itself inside her! And she became very very sick and I had to take her to Ylisse which is where I'm from and we had to try and fix her."

Weirdly enough the anyone getting any sort of enjoyment of hearing Ike recount to story of _Fire Emblem: The Dark World_ was Alph of all people. Then again he's not that hard to impress as is.

"We were dating at the time you see. I got to introduce her to my mother…. who's dead."

Ike recalls the events that led to his mother's death. It was something he hoped to never live through again.

"Daisy and I aren't even dating anymore so but these things happen you know."

Samus stood up trying to usher Ike down.

"Ok that's enough," Samus said trying to be nice.

"Oh I'm not done yet," Ike said still talking. "The only thing permanent in life is impermanence!"

"Awesome," Samus said sarcastically clapping. "Breakfast? Eggs? Sausage?"

"No, I'd like a bloody Mary," Ike said with a smile as he put his sun glasses back on.

The meeting went well into the night as the team ordered Chinese food much to Alph's delight as it was his favourite.

"Fox said he stole the master ball from a cave on Cerulean ," Diddy began recounting Fox's adventures.

"What's that?" Mac asked while eating a big spoonful of Raging Mac Mint Chip ice cream that Ben and Jerry's named after him. Wait? How big is that tub? Does Ben and Jerry's even make anything bigger than a pint!? Did Mac threaten to sue over the name or just accept it as is!? Where can I get some of that!?

Either way it tasted pretty good.

"Cerulean is a planet moron," Diddy yelled out. "Fox was my friend."

"Like a planet? Like in outer space?" Alph said trying to make sense of what Diddy was telling him.

"Oh look it's like a puppy all happy," Diddy said as he messed up Alph's hair. "You want to go to space puppy? You want to go to space? I'll take you to space!"

"Ganondorf found the Luxury Ball on Venom," Roll explained recalling what Krystal said about the location of the Luxury Ball.

"What is Venom?" Bayonetta asked writing down some notes.

"A dominion of death," Roll added. "The very centre of celestial existence. It's where Ganondorf murdered my sister."

The Smashers all took this information in and payed respect to Roll's fallen sister the best way they possibly could.

"Not it," Alph said after everyone looked at each other.

Later that night or morning, no one really knew at this point.

"That time stone guy," Bayonetta began as they went over the time stone and it's location.

"Robin," Samus said half asleep.

"What kind of doctor was he?" she asked.

"The kind that pulls a rabbit from a hat," Samus added. She never did quite get along with the good doctor.

"He lived in Sullivan street I think," Mac added. "Or was it Bleaker street?"

"Wait he lived in New Hyrule?" Bayonetta asked putting the pieces together.

"No he lived in Toronto, are you even listening!?" Samus said half asleep.

"Umm, if you pick the right year, there are three poke balls in New Hyrule," Bayonetta deduced much to the amazement of both Mac and Samus.

"Shut the front door!" Mac said wondering how he never thought of this earlier.

The next morning the Smashers all gathered in the briefing room pointing down all the locations and dates of when and where the six poke balls were located. The Beast, GS and Timer balls were all in New Hyrule of 2012. The Repeat ball or repeat goo as Ike keep calling it was in Ylisse inside Daisy in the year 2013. While the Master and Luxury Ball were both found in 2014 they were separated by about four hundred lightyears and would need separate teams in order to get them.

"Alright heres the plan," Link said feeling refreshed and ready for the time heist. "Six poke balls, three teams, one shot."

* * *

**Auhtor's Note**: Next Time, the time heist, as in all of it in one solid Chapter.


	6. Whatever It Takes

The Smashers walked proudly wearing their newly designed time traveling suits made by Mac. They were modified after the test to ensure that anyone would survive both to and from their respective time.

"Five years ago we lost," Link began speaking to the Smashers. "All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost apart of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back."

They marched to the time machine as Mac put in the final touches.

"You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the poke balls get them back."

They all joined in hands together. They all wore one of Samus's wrist devices modified so they can warp back whenever they needed to.

"One round trip each. No mistakes, no do overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. Doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful look out for each other."

The smashers were in awe at Link's speech abilities. They all felt inspired.

"This is the fight of our lives and we're going to win."

Samus looked at Link and he to her.

"Whatever it takes."

They all released their hands and took their positon on the platform.

"Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that," Diddy remarked.

"Right!" Alph said with a giddy smile on his face.

"Strut those keys jolly big," Samus said as Mac finished punching in the locations and time for everyone.

"Tracks engaged," Mac stated as he boarded the platform.

Pit held in his hand a miniaturized Great Fox that he got from Diddy. Alph has shrunken it down with one of his devices.

"You promise to bring that back in one piece right?" Diddy said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Pit said trying to comprehend what he had been given. "I'll do my best."

"As promises go that was pretty crap," Diddy remarked.

"See you in a minute," Bayonetta said with a cheerful smile as she looked at Link.

In unison the smashers all brought out their ocarinas and began playing the song of time. The time machine began to activate beneath them. One mission, three journeys, it was all or nothing at this point.

The smashers entered the quantum realm and split off. Samus, Link, Mac and Alph went off to their selected target.

New Hyrule 2012 where we lay our scene.

The forces of Waluigi were invading in huge numbers all across the city. The Smashers came together for the first time. Mac, Samus, Link, Bayonetta, Pit and Ike.

The future group landed just a couple blocks where the smashers were organizing. They quickly took in the sites and took action.

"Alright we all have our assignments," Link began as he armed his shield. "Two balls up town one down. Stay low keep an eye on the clock."

From the distance they witnessed Mac's past self mercilessly crush and enemy with a car. Then finished off another enemy with the front bumper. The future mac covered his face in regret. Almost like a famous filmmaker looking at his old tweets and realizing where he went wrong.

"Maybe smash a few things along the way," Link said to Mac.

"I think it's gratuitous but whatever," Mac said as he ripped off his shirt. Mac causally tried to act tough by breaking an already destroyed car then tossing a motorcycle.

Mac hoped to it, quickly finding the sanctum in which Robin came from. Little did they know that it would some time before Robin came in possession of timer ball and that it was actually in the hands of his mentor. Mac went for the door.

"I'd be careful going that way we just had the floors waxed," a mysterious voice said from a distance. Mac looked up to see Wii Fit Trainer. Mac walked over to her in as polite a manner as he could.

"Yeah I'm looking for Dr. Robin," Mac said not wanting any trouble.

"You're about five years too early," Wii Fit Trainer explained having peered into the future many times to know when and how Robin would come to learn from her. "Robin is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way. What do you want from him?"

"That actually," Mac stated as he pointed towards the timer ball on a necklace around Wii Fit Trainer's neck.

"Ah," Wii Fit Trainer said. "I'm afraid not."

"Sorry but I wasn't asking," Mac said as he began to walk closer to her.

"You don't want to do this," Wii Fit Trainer stated as she planned her attack.

"I don't either but I need that ball and I don't have time to—" Mac said before being hit with an attack that punched the Mario right out of him. Dr. Mario emerged as a floating vessel as he looked at his body.

"Let's start over shall we?" Wii Fit Trainer said showing she wasn't a force to reckon with.

Ylisse 2013, where we lay our next scene.

Ylisse stood tall and proud. It would be a number of years before Peach, Ike's sister would come and destroy the entire place.

From within his cell Waluigi was tossing some random up and down to cure his boredom. Ike and Diddy snuck past the cell trying not to get caught. From a distance Ike and Diddy saw Daisy walk into a room where she was going to have a nap.

"It's Daisy," Ike confirmed as the door shut.

"Alright," Diddy said as he stepped off the ledge. He was holding a special device that Samus designed for him. "Here's the deal tubby. You're gonna charm her then I'm gonna poke her in the back with this thing and get the Repeat Ball out of her in a manner of seconds."

"If you don't mind I'm gonna venture down here where we keep the wine and fancy myself a drink," Ike said ducking out of hero duty as he waddled down the hall. "I'll be right back!"

"Aren't you drunk enough already?" Diddy asked knowing time was literally of the essence. Ike slammed against a wall. Diddy hid as well. He peaked around the corner to see who it was.

"Who's the fancy broad?" Diddy asked.

"It's my mother," Ike said as a tear rolled down his face. "She dies today."

And there she was: his mother, Lady Emmeryn. She was beautiful. Part of himself died that day when his mother perished.

"Oh that's today," Diddy said regretting his word choice. Ike began to lose his balance.

"I can't do this," Ike said as he began to walk towards the wine cellar. "I can't do this, I shouldn't be here, this is a bad idea!"

"Come here," Diddy said gesturing Ike to come closer.

"No no no, I'm having a panic attack, I need to—," Ike was silenced by a fierce slap from Diddy Kong. This was no time for non-sense, they had to act now.

"You think you're the only one who lost people!?" Diddy began recounting seeing his friends die before him, especially Ivysaur. "What do you think we're doing here!? I lost the only family I ever had. Fox, Ivysaur, Wario, the chick who puts me to sleep, all gone! I get you miss your mom but she's gone, really gone! And there are plenty of people who are only kind of gone and you can help them. So is it too much to ask for you to brush the crumbs out of your beard and fluff up your girlfriend and when she's not looking when can suck out the poke ball and get my family back!?"

"Ok," Ike said seeing some sense in what Diddy was saying. Loss is about as common as human emotions can get.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No," Ike said hiding his tear. "Yes…. I feel like I'm losing it."

"Get it together, you can do this," Diddy said trying to inspire Ike. "You can do this! Alright?"

"Yes I can," Ike whispered to himself. The two set off to Daisy's room, Ike's self esteem mostly restored. Or so he thought. "I can't do this…"

Ike ran down the hall to the wine celler hoping to wash away his shame and regret.

"Alright heartbreaker she's alone, this is our shot," Diddy informed Ike. He heard no response. He turned around to see Ike was gone. "Ike? Ike!?"

Elsewhere in the time line, Cerulean 2014 to be exact. Anthony and Roll were lowering an arwing from the back of the great fox.

"Bring it down slowly," Anthony said over the radio.

Pit squished an alien worm like creature while Bayonetta looked at it in disgust.

"Guys can we hurry it up?" Pit said.

"Come on chop chop," Bayonetta added.

"All that is really helpful," Anthony yelled out while checking weapons and ammo on his amour. Bayonetta walked up to Anthony and gave him a quick hug.

"Take care ok," she said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Get that poke ball and get back, no messing around," Anthony told them.

"Hey," Pit whispered next to him.

"I got this, let's get it done," Anthony added.

"See you back there," Pit added. He and Bayonetta boarded the platform on the great fox ready to set out to the planet Venom.

"You guys watch each others backs," Anthony called out. The ignited the ship's engines and set off.

"Coordinates for Venom were put in the computer," Roll added. "All they have to do is not fall out."

The great fox exited the atmosphere of Cerulean and ignited it's engines towards Venom. The two couldn't help but smile. It had been years since they were on a mission together. The angel and the hunter together again at least.

"It's a long way from Outer Heaven," Pit remarked, thinking back to their first mission together.

Back on Cerulean, Anthony and Roll took in there surroundings. The planet was damp and miserable and lacking in any intelligent life.

"Ok so, we just wait?" Anthony asked. "Wait around for this Fox guy to show up then he leads us to the master ball is that it?"

"Let's take cover," Roll suggested in her usual stoic tone. "We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the poke balls."

"What are you talking about? Who else is looking for these things?" Anthony asked, not sure how well she could trust Roll. Roll slowly turned around.

"My father, my sister," Roll began leaving a big pause after she mentioned her sister. "And me."

"And you?" Anthony asked in bewilderment. "Where are you right now?"

Elsewhere, also in the year 2014, Roll was busy in a training exercise set up by her father. She bested an enemy with her sword but didn't realize until too late a grenade was planted beneath her. The explosion sent her flying where another enemy was ready to kill her. She was however saved at the last moment by her sister: Krystal.

A look of disappointment overtook Roll.

"You're welcome," Krystal said in a smug tone.

"i didn't ask for your help!" Roll said in an angry tone, knowing very well what her father would think of this.

"And yet you always need it," Krystal said in a cold tone. She extended her hand to help Roll to her feet. Roll slapped Krystal's hand away helping herself up.

"Get up, father wants us back on the ship," Krystal informed Roll.

"Why?" Roll asked.

"He's found one of the six poke balls," she revealed.

They two entered Ganondorf's command office and waited for their father to join them.

"Where?" Roll asked.

"On a planet called Cerulean," Krystal explained. The two inspected a holographic map showing the planet and how far it was from them.

"Father's plan is finally in motion," Roll remarked.

"One ball as in six Roll," Krystal corrected.

"It's a start," Roll added. Ganondorf's mighty plan, as he explained to his daughters many times was to collect all six poke balls and wipe out half the universe with just a snap. "If he gets all of them…"

Just then a huge flash of light eliminated the room. Ganondorf had arrived along with his mighty sword of the six sages in his hand.

"The Black Knight has located the master ball, I'm dispatching you to his ship," Ganondorf explained as he walked up to the map.

"He won't like that," Krystal informed her father.

"The alternative is death," he informed as he wiped blood off his sword. "The Black Knight's obsession clouds his judgement."

Roll stepped forward and bowed to her father. She would do anything and everything to gain his favor.

"We will not fail you father," Roll informed Ganondorf.

"No you won't," He said with a gruff. Roll looked forward to see her father had a brilliant orange light coming from behind him.

"I swear," Roll began as she rose. "I will make you proud."

Just then one of Roll's circuits began to fizzle and she collapsed in enormous pain. He eye began to project an image: Anthony Higgs.

"We just wait around for this Fox guy to show up?" Anthony said. This conversation was happening at real time with the future Roll.

"Let's just take cover, we're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the poke balls," the future roll informed.

Past Roll smacked her head and the hologram stopped. Ganondorf observed all this with great suspicion.

"Who was that?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know, my head it splitting!" Roll informed them both.

"Her hard-drive was probably damaged in battle," Krystal informed her father. Ganondorf walked forward and pointed the tip of his sword at Roll's neck.

"Bring her to my ship," Ganondorf ordered Krystal. Krystal did so with much hesitation wondering what the hell was going on.

Back in New Hyrule 2012.

Samus was in her armour looking at old Smashers tower observing the action.

"Better hustle Link, things are about wrapped up here," Samus said over the radio. She observed the smashers all pointing their weapons at Waluigi's head.

"I'm approaching the elevator now," Link stated.

Samus flew over to an open window and quietly landed. She hid behind a wall and let her armour phase back into her reactor core. She looked through an opening in the wall to see what was going on. It was kinda strange seeing her past self in action. She certainly wondered what had happened to her body as her past self was much hotter than she is now. Though she put that due to age and giving birth among other things.

"If it's all the same to you," Waluigi began accepting his defeat. "I'll have that drink now."

"Alright get him on his feet," the past Samus ordered the smashers. "Feel free to clean up."

"Oh god, I almost forgot Link," Samus began with a sarcastic tone looking at past Link's booty. "That suit did nothing for your ass."

"No one asked you to look Samus," Link said in an eye rolling tone.

"I think you look great Cap," Alph said, still ant sized perched on Samus's shoulder observing the action. He wasn't the hero he was now and only heard about the Smasher's battle in passing. "As far as I'm concerned, that's Hyrule's Ass!"

"It's the magic wand," past Bayonetta said holding up Waluigi's magic wand congaing the GS ball.

"Strike team is coming to pick it up," past Link informed her.

The elevator opened behind Samus to reveal Ghirahim, the leader of the strike team. Samus was able to duck out of the way just before anyone noticed.

"We can take that off your hands," Ghirahim informed Bayonetta as she handed him the wand. He then placed it in a large box.

"Who are these guys?" Alph asked.

"They are Hammer agents," Samus explained knowing that it would be at least another two years before it was learned that Hammer was actually a cover up for Majora.. "Or rather Majora agents. We didn't know that yet."

The clues all fell into place. The wand after this ended up missing only to end up in the hands of Linebeck who used it to experiment on Sonic and Zelda, giving them their powers.

"You didn't? How?" Alph asked. "They look like bad guys."

"You're small but you are talking loud," Samus said to Alph.

On my way down to coordinate search and rescue," Past Link said as he put on his helmet and took the second elevator going down. Waluigi deciding to have some fun turned into Link and impersonated him.

"On my way down, search and rescue!" Waluigi as Past Link said before being gagged by his brother Ike.

"Shut up," Past Ike said as the Smasher made their way to the lobby of the building.

"Alright you are up little buddy," Samus informed Alph as they saw the Beast Ball still in it's cube form being put into a containment box.

"Alright," Alph said bending his knees. "Flick me!"

Samus flicked Alph off of her shoulder. An action she enjoyed probably more than she should have. Alph landed on the box just as it shut and grabbed onto the shirt of the man carrying it. Samus not wanting to get caught activated her armour and jumped out the window setting up for the next part of her plan.

The past smashers got onto the elevator but there wasn't enough space for Mac.

"Hey buddy, maximum occupants have been reached," Samus joked as the elevator shut. Mac did not like this at all. He threw a punch at the elevator just as it closed.

"Take the stairs," Mac said with a grumble.

Samus flew to overlook the building looking for the elevator. A quick thermal scan revealed it heading down on the east side of the building.

"Alright Link I got the elevator with the magic stick on the eightieth floor going down," Samus informed Link.

"On it," Link said on the seventieth floor as he pushed the elevator button. "Head to the lobby."

"Copy that, good luck," Samus said before flying away.

From within the elevator the Majora agents celebrated their easy victory over the Smashers.

"Copy that we have both the wand," the bald one explained over the phone. "Meet you by the south entrance. No hitches at all Mr. Secretary."

Just then the elevator opened to reveal Link, from the future. The agents in the elevator were both startled and scared as they knew very well what Link was capable of. Link walked in and pushed the bottom floor button.

"Captain," the bald one began. "I thought you were conducting search and rescue?"

"Change of plans," Link said as the elevator closed and began to descend.

"Captain," Ghirahim asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ghirahim," Link said trying to keep his cool. His plan was already in motion. Some of the agents slowly began reaching for their weapons. Link took notice and put his plan into motion.

"I just got a call from the Secretary," Link informed them. "I'm going to be running point on the wand."

"Sir, I don't understand," the bald one asked as he looked right at Link.

"We got word their maybe an attempt to steal it," Link said, not technically lying or telling the truth at the same time.

"Cap, I can't give you the wand," Ghirahim explained.

"I'm gonna have to call the director," the bald one said as he pulled out his phone. Link had to act quickly.

"It's okay, trust me," Link said. He slowly leaned forward and with what sincerity he could muster and said the words he hoped to Hylia and back he would never say with any sense of honesty.

"Hail Majora."

And that was all anyone in the elevator needed. Captain Hyrule himself was a sleeper agent and none of them knew it. The elevator stopped and Link walked out with the box containing the wand. A huge smirk grew on his face as he walked away.

Meanwhile the past Mac was slowly making his way down the stairs.

"So many stairs!" Mac yelled out.

At the lobby of the Smashers tower, the past smashers with Waluigi exited the elevator. The present day Samus however has quickly got her hands on some swat gear and dressed up in disguise.

"Thumbelina do you copy? I got eyes on the prize," Samus informed Alph. "It's go time."

"Bombs away!" Alph said taking refuge in past Samus's hair. She washed it regularly and it was silky smooth. He slowly made his way down to past Samus's arc reactor, back when it was embedded in her chest. Alph smelt something.

"Is that Axe body spray?" Alph jokingly asked.

"Adam likes the smell of it for some reason," Samus said with as much dignity as she could muster. "Could we focus please?"

"I'm going inside you," Alph said having way too much fun in the process. Alph shrunk down smaller than he already was and entered the arc reactor.

Just then Secretary Gaepora with several Hammer Agents appeared before the Smashers wondering what the hell was going on. Link's action caused some issues to say the least.

"And may I ask where you are going?" Gaepora asked.

"Lunch then Ylisse," Past Ike said still unused to Earth customs at this point. He remembered what Samus said about a shawarma restaurant near them when she woke up after passing out.

"He's Gaepora," past Samus explained. "The man above Nick Kirby."

"Ah yes of course," Ike realized.

"Most call me Mr. Secretary," Gaepora clarified. "I'm gonna ask you to give that cube thing to me."

"Waluigi will be answering to Griel himself," Ike added.

"Girel can answer to us and have what's left of him," Gaepora stated. "I'm gonna need that case. It's been Hammer property for over seventy years."

"Hand over the case," One of Gaepora's agents yelled out as he reached for the case currently in past Samus's hands.

"Alright move it Stuart Little," Present Samus informed Alph. "Things are getting a little dicey here."

"Promise me you won't die?" Alph asked not sure what he was going to do. He found a large circuit and decided to pull it.

"Were only giving myself a very small cardiac arrest, I'll be ok," Samus informed.

"Give me the case!" Gaepora yelled out.

"Let's talk this over first!" past Samus yelled out as many agents surrounded her and grabbed the case as well.

"Do it now!" present Samus informed.

"Here goes nothing," Alph said as he yanked the circuit. To there luck, past Samus collapsed the ground along with the case.

"Aran!" Past Ike yelled out.

"Medic!" Gaepora yelled out to present Samus standing not too far away.

"Medic!" Present Samus yelled out trying to blend in. "We need some help over here."

"Speak to me!" Ike yelled out. "Aran is it you're chest machine!?"

Alph slipped out of past Samus's sleeve and darted for the box containing the beast ball. Waluigi however was the only taking notice of this realizing something was up. Present Samus quickly grabbed the case and began to walk away.

"Great job," Samus congratulated Alph. "Meet me in the alleyway, I'm gonna grab a slice."

Just then Past Mac burst through the door from the stair well, pissed off with good reasons. Present Samus went flying and was separated from the case. The Beast Ball fell out of the case and to Waluigi's feet.

"NOOO STAIRS!" Mac yelled out mad from walking down all those stairs.

Waluigi not wasting anytime grabbed the beast ball and with a hop and a skip vanished into a portal to the land known at Nintendo+. And somehow no one but the audience noticed. Six armed guards surrounding him and didn't notice. How much are these people payed again?

"Let me try something, I have no idea if it's going to work!" Ike said arming his master sword towards past Samus's chest machine. "Clear!"

A slight lighting jolt fixed past Samus's chest machine.

"YES!" past Ike smiled as his stupid plan worked.

"Well that was… something…" past Samus said happy to be alive.

"I had no idea if that was gonna work," Ike said with a smile.

"The case!" past Samus yelled out.

"Yes where's the case," past Ike said looking around. "Where's Waluigi!?"

Present Samus finally woke up after dealing with the pain of having the door slammed open on her. She ripped off the helmet to see Alph on her ammo vest.

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Alph said annoyed at their defeat.

"Yeah we blew it," Samus said in defeat. There one chance to get the Beast Ball. The one that has been in more places throughout history than any other was gone with no way to get it back.

"Waluigi!?" Past Ike yelled out.

Meanwhile, Link was carrying the wand making his way to the exit.

"Samus tell me what's going on," Link yelled over the radio. "Tell me you found that poke ball."

Link looked forward and could not for the life of him even begin to comprehend what he was looking at.

"Oh you got to be shitting me….."

"Language!" HE said.

Link was face to face with his biggest fear of all, himself, and that stupid green hat he seriously thought was in style at the time.

"I have eyes on Waluigi," Past Link said speaking into a comm. Link had to act fast or he'd have to face the entire Smahser roster. "Fourteenth floor."

"I'm not Waluigi," Link said as he carefully put the case containing the wand down. "And I don't want to hurt you."

The two ran at each other and clashed shields. A sonic wave emitting when they collided. An immovable object meets another immovable object. Past Link landed a kick that sent Link flying.

"I can do this all day!" Past Link stated proudly.

"Yeah I know," Link said in annoyance. "I know."

They both tossed their shield at one another only for them to collide and fall to the ground floor below them. An intense fist fight broke out. Link forget certain fighting techniques he once used and had no idea how to counter them. In the ensuing madness the case containing the wand got hit and slammed to the ground as well.

One false move and the two were sent falling. Thankfully a series of glass platform, which they broke through, broke their fall and were not in too bad a condition when they landed. Past Link looked up to see Link's compass containing a picture of Twili Midna. He reached out for it while the two got to their feet.

"Where did you get this!?" Past Link asked thinking that maybe this wasn't Waluigi at all but himself.

Link tried to grab the staff beneath his feet but Past Link reacted and quickly put Link into a choke hold and pinned him to the ground. All seemed lost and without hope. Link however thought of one last ditch effort to save himself.

"Snake… is… Alive!" Link said gasping for breath. To his luck Past Link let go for a minute to comprehend when was just told to him.

"What?" Past Link said. Link used this moment to elbow Past Link in the teeth. He reached her the wand and tapped Past Link's heart with it, knocking him out and wiping his memory clean of the event altogether.

Link breathed a sign of relief as it was allover. He grabbed his compass making sure it didn't crack along the way. He grabbed the wand and his shield. He was able to tell which one was his due to a mustard stain from lunch the other on the inside of it. He stood up and got a good look at his past selfs body.

"That is Hyrule's ass," Link said quite literally laughing at himself.

Link made his way to the alleyway where they were all supposed to meet up. One down and six to go.

Back with Dr. Mario, he was having difficultly getting Wii Fit Trainer to give him the timer ball. Mac's large body was slumped in a chair with a big hat placed over his face to give the impression he was asleep.

"Please Please!" Dr. Mario said pleading with Wii Fit Trainer.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Mario," Wii Fit Trainer said as she tired to walk away from him. "If I give up the timer ball to help your reality I'm dooming my own."

"With all do respect I'm not sure the science really supports that," Dr. Mario said as he got in front of her. All his ideas based on time travel or dimension hoping were as theoretical as could possibly be.

Wii Fit Trainer quickly conjured up a large orange line of pure energy.

"The Poke Balls create what you experience as the flow of time," Wii Fit Trainer began as the six poke balls formed against the line of energy. "Remove one of them and that flow splits."

Wii Fit Trainer knocked away the timer ball from her demonstration and a large black line appeared from the energy.

"Now this may benefit your reality, but my new one not so much," Wii Fit Trainer explained. "In this new reality, our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world will be overrun. Millions would suffer. Now tell me Doctor, can your science prevent all that?"

"No," Dr. Mario said processing all this information. "But we can erase it. Because once we are done with the Poke Balls we can return them to their own time line at the moment it was taken. So chronologically in that reality. It never left."

Dr. Mario conjured up an illusionary timer ball and placed it back with the others and the black altered time line vanished. Wii Fit Trainer processed this information. As brilliant as his hypothesis was he missed something very important. She made the energy demonstration go away and began to walk to the other side of the roof.

"Except you're leaving out the most important part," Wii Fit Trainer began. "In order to return the poke balls you must survive."

"We will, I will, we promise," Dr. Mario said.

"I can't risk this reality on a promise," Wii Fit Trainer revealed still not ready to give up the timer ball. "It's the duty of the magic user supreme to protect the Timer Ball."

"Then why the hell did Robin give it away?" Dr. Mario revealed to her. She was intrigued by this.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Robin, he gave it away, he gave it to Ganondorf," Dr. Mario said. In the time since their battle Samus revealed what happened during the battle on Gerudo.

"Willingly?" she asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes," Dr. Mario said.

"Why?" she asked thinking she might have left out one very important variable in it all.

"I don't know, maybe he made a mistake," Dr. Mario said as he often wondered why Robin would have done such a thing. Wii Fit Trainer walked up very close to Mario finally putting the pieces together as to what happened.

"Or I did," she said softly. She flicked her hand and Dr. Mario and Mac merged as one again. She then opened her necklace and removed the Timer Ball from it.

"Robin is meant to be the best of us," Wii Fit Trainer said thinking to when she looked into the future and saw what raw power and potential Robin possessed.

"So he must have done it for a reason," Mac deduced.

"I fear you might be right," she said feeling the slightest hesitation in her fingers. Wii Fit Trainer placed the Timer Ball in Mac's hand. With his other hand he covered it up.

"Thank you," Mac said. Wii Fit Trainer drew herself close to Mac and held his large hands.

"I'm counting on you Mario," she said. "We all are."

Two down, four to go.

Back in 2014 on Ganondorf's flag ship.

Roll was placed in a device that restrained her. Mewtwo entered the room and tapped some controls on the console. A large cable descended downwards towards Roll's head. Ganondorf grabbed the wire and stuck it in the back of her head. They wanted to know what was happening with her and why.

"Run diagnostics," Ganondorf ordered. "Show me her memory file."

Mewtwo began to work on the console activating her memory file but an error popped up. Krystal watched from within the room.

"My King the file appeared entangled," Mewtwo revealed. "It was a memory but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network. Another Roll."

"Impossible," Ganondorf stated finding the idea too out there even for himself.

"This duplicate carries a time stamp," Mewtwo explained seeing the files for the other Roll. "From nine years in the future."

"Where is this other Roll," Ganondorf asked thinking something horrible has either happened in the future or something else entirely. Either way a plan began to form in his head.

"Not far, on Cerulean," Mewtwo explained. Krystal took notice of this recalling that one of the six poke balls was recently discovered on Cerulean.

"Can you access her?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, the two are linked," Mewtwo explained.

"Search the duplicates memories," he ordered, the basis of his plan starting to come together. "Five Pokeballs."

Roll's memory hologram activated showing a memory from the future. Mac, Samus and Link explaining when and where each of the Pokeballs were.

"And these poke balls have been in a lot of different places throughout history," the hologram of Mac explained.

"Our history, so not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in," the hologram of Samus explained.

Ganondorf observed the memory playing out wondering who the people were and what they were planning. He noticed something in the background of the scene.

"Freeze image," Ganondorf ordered. The hologram froze.

"Humans?" Krystal asked inspecting the image.

"The Smashers, Unruly wretches." Ganondorf deduced, recalling the events from 2012 and the failed invasion of earth at the hand of Waluigi. He noticed something in the hologram that caught his attention. "Whats that reflection? Amplify this Mewtwo."

Mewtwo enhanced the image to reveal none other than Roll herself in the room observing the Smashsers. Much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"I don't understand," Krystal said. "Two Rolls…"

"No," Ganondorf corrected. "The same Roll. From two different times. Set course for Cerulean and scan the duplicates memories."

Mewtwo began looking through the memories from the present time to forward.

"I want to see everything," Ganondorf stated, his plan forming.

Back in 2013 in Ylisse.

Ike's mother Emmeryn was walking down the great hall with a group of women. Suddenly she stopped and realized something was amiss.

"Ladies I will see you after," Emmeryn said as the rest of them went away. She slowly walked forward towards a pillar. The very same pillar that Ike was hiding behind. Ike looked to see his mother disappear.

"What are you doing?" She asked politely only for Ike and her to scream out in terror. "You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother.

"Sneaking? I was going for a walk," Ike said slurring on his speech.

"What are you wearing?" Emmeryn said putting the pieces together. Ike quickly tied up his robe.

"What this? This is one of my favourites," Ike said trying to keep his cool. His mother walked closely to him and gently touched his face seeing something wrong with this eyes.

"What's wrong with your eye?" his mother asked in a motherly tone.

"Ah it's nothing, remember the battle of Ferox," Ike said quickly coming up with a story. "I got hit in the face with a broad sword."

Emmeryn simply smiled seeing through his lies.

"You're not the Ike I know at all are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I am," Ike said not wanting to have his cover blown.

"The future hasn't been kind to you has it?" his mother said looking at his long hair.

"I didn't say I was from the future," Ike laughed. She pointed her left index finger at him.

"I was raised by witches my boy," Emmeryn corrected. "I see with more than eyes you know that."

"I am totally from the future," Ike said trying not to cry at the site of his mother. "I really need to talk to you."

"We can talk," Emmeryn said as a tear rolled down her eye. She pulled in her son for a hug. Ike broke down into tears. For a moment, all was right with the world.

In the other room Daisy finally woke up to the beautiful morning sun. She stepped out of bed and was preparing to get ready for the day. Diddy Kong however was behind her bed and armed the device ready to grab the repeat ball out of her.

"His head was over there," Ike began recounting how he killed Ganondorf. "His body was over there. At that point I was too late. I was just standing there. An idiot with a sword."

"Now you're no idiot," his mother stated. "You're here aren't you. Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Ylisse."

"Yes," Ike said taking a quick shot from his flask.

"Idiot no," his mother stated. "A failure? Absolutely."

"That's a little bit harsh," Ike said.

"And do you know what that makes you?" Emmeryn said as she walked towards the chair to sit next to her son. "Just like everyone else."

"I'm not supposed to be like everyone else aren't I," Ike said thinking to his godly nature as a god.

"Everyone failed at who there's supposed to be Ike," his mother said as she brushed some hair out of his face. "A measure of a person, of a hero is how well they succeed at being who they are."

Ike took this in. It was the most profound thing he had ever heard.

"I really missed you mom," Ike said drying some tears from his face.

Meanwhile, Diddy was running for his life. He got the repeat ball out of Daisy but that alerted every guard in all of Ylisse.

"Ike!" Diddy yelled out as he ran for his life. "We have to go, NOW!"

Back with Ike and Emmeryn something had been sitting on his mind since he began talking with her. This would be his only chance. Whether or not it affected his timeline or not didn't matter.

"Mother I have to tell you something," Ike said nervously.

"It's fine you don't have to," Emmeryn said with a smile. "You have to repair your future not mine.

"This is about your future," he said.

"That's my business," she stated.

Just then Diddy came bursting through the door gasping for breath. He had the repeat ball in goo form in the container and was ready to leave.

"Hi," he said seeing Ike talking with Emmeryn. "You must be… mom. I got the thing come one we gotta move."

"I wish we had more time," Ike said in regret. She held his hands.

"No this was a gift." she said in delight. "You go and be the man you're meant to be."

"I love you mom," Ike said feeling his confidence being restored.

"I love you too my son," Emmeryn said as the two hugged tightly. "And eat a salad."

"Come on we gotta go," Diddy said as he began to activate the device on his wrist that Samus designed for the team. "Three, two—"

"No wait!" Ike yelled out realizing he needed to grab just one more thing while he was here. He stuck out his right hand feeling for it.

"What am I looking at?" Diddy asked in confusion thinking the alcohol had finally got to Ike's head.

"Sometime it takes a second," Emmeryn added knowing very well what was coming.

Ike opened his left eye just to make sure all was correct. From the distance he could hear something whooshing through the air. And without missing a beat The Master Sword was in Ike's hand. He laughed himself silly seeing his old friend once again.

"I'm still worthy!" Ike proclaimed as his smile grew twice the size.

"Oh boy," Diddy said as he reactivated the device.

"Goodbye mom," Ike said feeling like his oldself again. Feeling like a Smasher.

Without a moment to lose Ike and Diddy shrunk to atomic size and returned to the future with not only the repeat ball but Ike's Confidence in the process as well. Three down three to go.

Back on Cerulean in 2014.

Fox entered the large cave dancing his heart out as is tape player was blasting his favorite tune. Nothing else mattered to him. Live for the moment, feeling the energy around you all of that.

From over some rocks Anthony and Roll were watching Fox act like a moron and was caught tone deaf in the process. Samus told Anthony what kind of person Fox was. He wasn't sure he should be surprised or not as he was everything Samus says he was in that he was everything Samus says he was.

"So he's an idiot," Anthony said to Roll.

"Yeah," Roll said trying to find a simpler way to agree with Anthony on this.

With one smooth punch Anthony knocked out Fox cold before he could mess up their plan. Fox was knocked out cold. Roll began to search through his bag for any sort of tools they could use for their advantage. She found a lock picking device of sorts.

"What's that?" Anthony asked.

"The tool of the thief," Roll said.

Anthony and Roll then ventured over to the door where they believed the Master Ball was being stored. Roll got to work on the lock and within a minute or so it opened. Before them stood a pillar like object with a purple force field around it. Inside it was a silver case of sorts. The case contained the Master Ball.

.Roll began to walk forward only to be stopped by Anthony.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He said. "This is the part where spikes come out and impales you and everything."

"What are you talking about?" Roll asked wondering what the hell Anthony was babbling on about.

"When you break into a place like the cave that contains the master ball there's going to be a bunch of traps and…" Anthony explained as Roll walked right by him. "Okay go ahead."

Roll and Anthony walked forward. Of course no such traps ever happened and they arrived at the pillar perfectly fine. Roll inspected the purple force field thinking that he arms were made of a strong enough material in order to penetrate it and grab the silver ball.

She reached in and as she thought, the forcefield was strong enough to damage her. If Anthony had stuck his arm in there he would have been in immense pain. She reached in and grabbed the silver ball and pulled it out. Her arm was damaged but not to the point where she needed a replacement. A simple repair and she would be perfectly fine. She tossed the silver ball containing the Master Ball to Anthony who admired her action.

"I wasn't always like this," Roll said thinking back to a time before her father Ganondorf experimented on her. Taking her apart. Even she wasn't sure how much of herself was organic anymore.

"Me neither," Anthony said thinking back to before he had his accident that broke his back preventing him from walking. It was only thanks to Samus and her technology that she was able to walk again. But even then it's not like he could feel his legs or anything.

Roll looked up wondering what Anthony meant by that.

"But we work with what we got right?" Anthony said. She nodded in agreement. "Let's sync up."

The both began to activate their wrist devices ready to head back to the present day. Four down and only two to go.

"Three, two, one," Anthony counted down. However only Anthony hit the switch. Roll was stuck frozen in place. Her body could not move and her mind was racing a million miles a minute. Something was very wrong. She collapsed in pain as her memory hologram activated.

Back on Ganondorf's ship the 2014 Roll's memory hologram fired on. The memory this time showed Ganondorf after he had wiped out half the universe and when the Smashers caught him and killed him. Ganondorf observed as he saw himself.

"Where are the stones!?" Bayonetta in the memory asked.

"Gone, reduced to dust," the hologram of Ganondorf began.

"You used them two days ago!" Dr. Mario in the recording said.

"I used the poke balls to destroy the pokeballs, it nearly killed me," the hologram of Ganondorf explained. "But the work is done it always will be. I am inevitable."

"What did you do to them?" Krystal asked.

"Nothing," Ganondorf explained. "Yet. There not trying to stop something we're trying to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I have already done in theres."

"The Pokeballs," Krystal said thinking what the Smashers of the future were after.

"I found them all," Ganondorf said. "I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance."

Ganondorf gently touched Krystal's hair thinking back to when he invaded her planet. Krystal got separated from her mother but was adopted by him. He saw something in her, a fire, an anger, a courage. He trained her to be a warrior and eventually became his favourite daughter.

Krystal kneeled before her father as a sign of gratitude to what he did for her.

"This is your future," Mewtwo explained.

"It's my destiny," Ganondorf stated as he finally figured out his plan. Mewtwo continued the memory.

"My father is many things," the voice of Roll from the hologram stated. "But he is not a liar."

"Ahh, thank you daughter," the hologram of Ganondorf said. "Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

And before anyone could react the hologram of Ganondorf was killed by Ike. Beheaded right then and there. The Demon King was defeated but in the end he still won.

Krystal got to her feet shocked by this action. Ganondorf however smirked at the thought.

"And that is destiny fulfilled," he said.

"My King," Mewtwo began wrapping a chain around Roll's neck. "Your daughter is a traitor."

"No!" Roll yelled out gasping for breath. "That's not me! I could never. I would never betray you!"

Ganondorf slowly walked over to his daughter and placed his hand on her neck. Roll readied for the end. Ganondorf however broke the chain thinking of a much better idea instead.

"I know," he stated. "And you'll have the chance to prove it."

Back in Cerulean Cave, future Roll saw everything and had to act fast if she was going to warn the Smashers.

"No," Roll mutterer to herself. Ganondorf had a plan and most likely it involved her and her past self. "He knows!"

Roll ran for it as fast as she could. She ran to the cock pit of the parked Arwing and grabbed the radio.

"Pit! Pit come in!" She said feverishly over the radio. She got no response. "Bayonetta! Come in we got a problem! Ganondorf knows!"

Just then an enormous shadow over took the continent she was standing on. Roll looked up and saw the huge silhouette of Ganondorf's flag ship hovering over her. He was here. His plan was already in motion. A beam of light emitted from the flag ship and pulled in the Arwing with Roll on board.

Back in New Hyrule 2012.

The Smashers there regrouped. Link jumped down from a balcony carrying the wand holding the GS Ball.

"Link," Samus called her. She and Alph were sitting inside a wrecked car, feeling the shame of their loss. "Sorry buddy we got a problem."

"Yeah we do," Alph laughed. They quickly explained their situation to Link.

"Well what are we gonna do now," Link said rubbing his forehead.

"Give me a break Link, I just got hit in the head by Mac," Samus said still rubbing her forehead.

"You said we had one shot, this was our one shot!" Alph said stepping out of the car. "We shot it, it's shot. Six poke balls or nothing."

"You repeat yourself you know that!?" Samus said fed up with Alph's complaining. She herself felt most of the blame was on her and not Alph. "You're repeating yourself!"

"You're repeating yourself!" Alph shot back at Samus with. "You're repeating yourself! You're repeating yourself! You never wanted the time heist, you were never on board with the time heist! And now you ruined the time heist!"

"Is that what I did!?" Samus said fed up with Alph being Alph.

"Are there any other options with the Beast Ball?" Link asked hoping to calm the two down.

"No there are no other options!" Alph said as he slammed the door to the damaged car. "There are no do overs! One particle left EACH! That's it alright!"

An idea began to form in Samus's head. She knew where they could go to get the Beast Ball. She also knew it would be a very dangerous mission that if not done properly could end in disaster.

"Yeah but if we don't try, then no one else is going home either," Link explained not ready to give up just yet.

"I got it!" Samus proclaimed as she got out of the wrecked car. "There's another way! We get the Beast Ball and acquire new particles."

Samus walked up to Link and began to explain her plan,

"A little stroll down memory lane," she began. "Military installation Garden State."

Link knew exactly what Samus was referring to.

"When were they both there?" Link asked.

"They were there… a vaguely exact idea," Samus continued.

"Vague?" Link complained.

"What are you talking about?" Alph asked. "Where are we going?"

"I know for a fact they were both there," Samus continued. "I know how I know."

Link looked around for a minute. If this plan were to seriously go off the rails, and there was a very good chance it would, they would be stuck there and Ganondorf would cement his victory over the universe.

"Well it looks like we're improvising," Link proclaimed to Samus.

"Great," Samus said in agreement as she readied herself.

"What is going on!?" Alph asked.

"Alph!" Link began. He handed the staff containing the GS Ball to Alph. "Get this back to the future."

"New Kakiriko," Samus explained as she and Link put in the location and time into her device. "Zero Four One Zero. One Nine Seven One."

"New Kakiriko!?" Alph asked wondering what the two had planned. "Excuse me?"

"Are you sure?" Link asked. Samus nodded in agreement. They were the only two who could pull this off.

"Captain Link," Alph began as the two looked at him awkwardly. "Sorry, Hyrule Richards. If you do this and it doesn't work, you're not coming back."

"Thank for the pep talk small fry," Samus said feeling her heart rate increase.

She turned her attention back to Link. They both knew of the many dangers they would face and the people they would run into in that time period. But they had to succeed the entire universe depended on it. No chance for failure or any sort of mistake.

"Do you trust me?" Samus said, a pessimistic who keeps fighting no matter how hopeless things may seem.

"I do," Link replied, an optimist who believes that nothing is impossible if they all fight together.

"You're call," Samus stated as she pulled out her Ocarina.

"Here we go," Link stated as he pulled out his Ocarina.

The two began to play the song of time. And before anyone could say anything they vanished right before Alph. They had a mission and nothing was going to stop them.

New Kakiriko 1970 where we lay our scene.

A speedy white sports car drove past the military base in which Link and Samus had to encounter. The same military base in which Link trained at before becoming enhanced. In said sports car was none other than Masahiro Sakurai himself.

"Hey man, make love not war!" Sakurai yelled out as he flipped off the guards in front of the base and drove off. The slogan on the sign to the base read "Birth Place of Captain Hyrule."

"Clearly you weren't actually born here," Samus asked. The two found quick disguises in the form of a ladies business suit for Samus and a military uniform for Link along with matching sunglasses.

"The idea of me was," Link explained as the two walked down the military street looking for the main entrance to the lab.

"Well imagine your shield running a quasi futuristic intelligence organization," Samus explained recalling the organization that came together after he went missing.

"Where did he hide it?" Samus asked Link.

"In plain sight," Link stated as he gestured to the large bunker that lay before them.

Samus tapped her glasses and her A.I companion Fi ran a quick thermal scan showing the entrance to the bunker was actually an elevator going down at least fifty feet. The two managed to get on the elevator but there was someone in there with them who was talking some suspicion as to how they were dressed. They arrived at the floor Samus needed to get off at.

"Good luck on your mission captain," Samus said as she stepped out.

"Good luck on your project… doctor," Link to Samus.

"You're new here?" the woman on the elevator asked with a smile. Link pondered how to answer the question.

"Not exactly," Link stated. The woman went back to her papers but quickly looked up again thinking she had seen that face somewhere before.

Samus successfully entered the lab and was searching for the Beast Ball. Seventies era equipment wasn't the most fascinating thing to look at she though as frankly her glasses had more processing power than the computers did back then. Her thermal vision on the glasses helped her scan through the many containment boxes. After a good minute of searching she finally found it. She found an empty brief case and armed her portable arm cannon. Using a plasma cutter she cut threw the metal beams holding the unit together. She opened the unit and there it was, the Beast Ball. She admired it's brilliant blue glow.

"Back in the game," she said to herself. She grabbed it and quickly placed it in the brief case.

"Anyone there?" A voice from the other side of the lab yelled out. Samus looked up to see the back of a man walk into her field of vision. She slammed the brief case shut and began to walk out of there not wanting to draw any attention.

"Hey!" the man called out. "Door is this way ma'am."

Samus turned around and to the shook and horror of it all she couldn't believe who she was looking. Brilliant scientist Rodney Aran, her father. She had not seen her father in over thirty years since he was killed by Snake.

"Ah my mistake," was all she could muster try to keep her composure.

"I'm looking for Doctor Rob, have you seen him?" Rodney asked.

"Doctor Rob, no I haven't seen him," Samus said trying to walk past her father. By accident she bumped into a chair. "Pardon me."

"Do I know you?" Rodney asked wondering who this beautiful six foot blonde woman was.

"No sir," Samus explained as she took off her glasses and pulled out a badge. "I'm a visitor from M.I.T."

"Oh, M.I.T," Rodney said with slight disbelief. "Got a name?"

"Virginia," Samus said hoping that wouldn't draw too much attention. "Malkovich."

"Should be easy to remember, that's my wife's name," Rodney said as he walked closer to Samus.

"I'm Rodney Aran," he said as Rodney extended his hand out. Samus in ever clever wisdom grabbed his index finger by accident.

"Hi," Samus said trying not to embarrass herself.

"You look a little green around the gills there Malkovich," Rodney said noticing a change in Samus's complexion.

"It's just long hours," Samus said trying to keep it together.

"Wanna get some air?" Rodney said pointing to the elevator with a pack of cigarettes in his hand. Samus took much to long to answer. Part of herself wanted to saviour this moment as long as possible. "Hello Malkovich!"

"Yeah," Samus said breaking out of her trance. "That would be swell."

"That way," Rodney gestured.

"Need your briefcase?" Rodney asked. He picked it up and gave it to her. The two walked out, Samus trying to keep her cool but she could feel sweat coming down her head like a rain forrest.

Elsewhere, in another section of the lab on a different floor.

A giant ant farm containing all sorts of Pikmin were crawling about going on their merry way. The phone rang from within the office and someone answered it.

"Hello?" The voice called out.

"Dr. Olimar?" The voice on the other end called out.

"That would be the number that you called yes," Olimar answered with.

"This is captain Stevens from shipping," the man over the phone continued. "We have a package for you."

"Oh well bring it up," Olimar said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well that's the thing sir we can't," the man continued.

"I'm confused I thought that was your job?" Olimar asked visibly annoyed.

"Well sir, the box is glowing and to be honest some of are mailing guys aren't feeling that great," the man informed Olimar with.

"They didn't open it did they?" Olimar asked feeling a cloud of fear over taking the room.

"Yeah they did you better get down here," the man informed. Olimar slammed the phone and darted out of his lab.

"Excuse me out of the way!" he yelled out as he darted for the entrance.

Link's fake phone call plan worked. He ducked out of a different office and made his way to Olimar's lab. He looked around seeing all sorts of technology and devices. Some of which that Alph's tools seem almost primitive despite being much older. He looked to his right and saw twelve tubes of Pikmin particles. He reached in and grabbed four of them just to be safe, hoping Olimar wouldn't notice.

Back with Samus and Rodney, the two entered the elevator going to the ground level. Samus took notice of the flowers in Rodney's hands.

"So flowers and sauerkraut," Samus noticed. "Got a big date tonight?"

"My wife's expecting," Rodney informed Samus. "And too much time at the office."

"Congratulations," Samus said realizing that she hadn't been born yet in this time period.

"Hold these please?" Rodney said as he gave Samus the flowers.

"Yeah sure," Samus said as she held onto them. Rodney took the moment to fix his tie as it got a bit messy during the long day.

"How far along is she?" Samus asked.

"Uhhh," Rodney thought thinking to the size of Virginia's belly in relation to when he found out. "She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing."

Samus smiled at the thought of this. It reminded her a little too much when she was expecting Madeline and all the little things Adam would do that strangely annoyed her.

"I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again."

"I have a little girl," Samus said.

"A girl would be nice," Rodney added. "Less of a chance she would turn out exactly like me."

Despite her gender Samus took after her father in times of intelligence and antics. She took after her mother's perseverance and looks.

"What would be so awful about that?" Samus asked.

"Let's just say that the greater good is rarely out weighed by own self interest," Rodney stated as best he could reflecting on his own mistakes of the past. The elevator arrived at their destination and the two walked out. Rodney lit himself a cigarette once they went outside.

Link meanwhile was trying to find his way out but something seemed wrong. Everywhere he looked people looked at him in question. Just then from the end of the hallway he saw the woman from the elevator along with two guards.

"You said you've never seen this two people before?" the first guard asked the woman.

"I know a face when I haven't seen one," the woman explained. "And the two of them looked

fishy. One of them had a pony tail."

Link stopped in his tracks and debated what to do next. He saw a door to his right and quickly entered not noticing the writing on the door itself. The woman and two guards passed right by the door and continued onward. Link had hoped Samus found the beast ball and was waiting outside for him.

Link waited for the guards to pass. They passed and he was just about to head out until a picture on the desk caught his attention. It was a picture of himself back in his basic training days before the magic spell was cast on him. The pieces began to fall into place in his head. He turned around and read the name on the door: Twili Midna, Director.

Just then he heard a female voice from the other side of the window of the office. There she was. Twili Midna talking with a gentleman in the office just in front of him. She was just as beautiful as she always was. He wanted to open the door and just say hello to her. A tear rolled down his cheek. He never thought to heaven and back he would see her ever again.

The things he would do just to spend even just one day with her. A plan began to form in Link's head. One that maybe, just maybe would come to fruition once this whole time heist was completed.

Outside on the ground level Samus was catching away with Rodney over baby names. Rodney took a puff of his cigarette.

"Where are you with names?" Samus asked.

"Well if it's a boy," Rodney began. "My wife likes Anthony."

"Well you still got time," Samus joked disliking the name.

"Let me ask you a question," Rodney began. "When you're daughter was born, were your nervous?"

Try terrified, Samus thought to herself. Having a kid was the final thing she needed in order to help her move past everything that Ganondorf did to her and the universe. All she ever wanted was for her to be safe and for herself to be there for Madeline.

"Wildly," Samus said remembering holding newly born Madeline in her arms.

"Did you feel qualified?" he asked after. "Any idea how to successfully operate that thing?"

"I literally pieced it together as I went along," Samus began noticing Link in the distance giving a thumbs up. She returned the gesture. "I did what my dad did."

"My old man, he couldn't find a problem he couldn't solve with a belt," Rodney recounted how rather violent his father was. Samus only recalls hearing stories of her grandfather. She doesn't even think she met him once.

"I thought my dad was tough on me," Samus began thinking to her father. "Now looking back on it I just remember the good stuff. You know. He did drop the odd pearl."

"Yeah? Like what?" her father asked.

"No amount of money ever bought a second of time," Samus said recalling how little time she spent with her family growing up as her parents were always busy.

"Smart guy," Rodney said not knowing he was complimenting himself.

"He did his best," Samus said.

"Tell you what that kid isn't even here yet but this isn't anything I wouldn't do for him or her," Rodney said vowing to protect his child at all costs. He began to walk away. Samus had to fight back tears for everything she just heard. Her father was the one she looked up to all her life and now she had the rarest opportunity to be with him even just for a few minutes.

Link gestured to Samus again. She picked up the briefcase and pointed to it.

"Good to meet you Malkovich," Rodney said seeing his car finally arrived. He took the flowers back and shook Samus's hand.

"Yes, Rodney," Samus said trying to keep her composure realizing this was the last time she would ever see her father ever again. "Everything's going to be alright."

An act of sudden instinct, Samus leaned in and pulled Rodney in for a big hug. One she had missed since her parents were killed over thirty years ago. She fought back her tears as best as she could but one however managed to leak it's way out of her eye.

"For everything. You've… done for this country."

And with that Rodney walked away to his car. Samus walked towards where Link was standing ready to head back to the present. They finally had the Beast Ball and the means to return.

"Villager," Rodney said handing him the flowers to him as he stepped into the car. She pointed to Samus as she began to walk towards Link. "Have we ever met that woman?"

"You meet a lot of people sir," Villager said giving Samus no notice. Villager took to the driver seat.

"She seems very familiar," Rodney said as he shut the door. "Lovely set of hair though."

Five down and one to go.

Back in 2014 on Ganondorf's ship.

The present Roll has been successfully captured by Ganondorf and his forces. She had to act quickly other he would find someway to make his way to the future and ruin what the Smashers were trying to accomplish.

"You're weak!" past Roll said to her future self as she slammed herself against the floor of the prison cell.

"I'm you!" present Roll said. Past Roll punched her future self to the ground once more. She saw the device on her future self's hand. She grabbed it and ripped it off her hand. Krystal came forward admiring what her sister was able to accomplish. Past Roll walked out of the room to present her findings to her father. Future Roll looked up to see Krystal, thinking maybe she could do something.

"You could change this," Future Roll said to her sister. She knew very well Krystal resented her father ever since she was kidnapped by him some twenty odd years ago. "I know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Ganondorf finds the Luxury Ball. You wanna know how he does that?"

Just then past Roll walked back into the room.

"You wanna know what he does to you?"

"That's enough!" Past Roll said as she delivered a swift kick to her future self's head. She pulled out a knife and walked close to her future self hoping to find something in her. She grabbed her future self by the neck. Krystal observed debating what to do. "You disgust me! But that doesn't mean you're useless."

Past Roll took the knife and poked a copper piece in the top of Roll's head. One that past Roll didn't have on her. She lifted up the piece and found what she was looking for.

Past Roll walked up to her father Ganondorf in his throne room. She gave him a vile of Pikmin particles, one that she found in her future self's head. Ganondorf examined the vile, realizing this was what he needed in order to achieve his goal.

"How do I look?" Past Roll said attaching the copper piece to her head making herself look identical to her future self.

Space, just outside the planet of Venom.

Pit and Bayonetta sped their way towards the planet on the Great Fox. They knew the Luxury Ball was down there but little did they know what it would cost them.

"Wow," Pit said almost in admiration of the planet. "Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome."

The two landed and continued on foot. The saw a small mountain in the distance with a bizarre shape sticking out from the top of it. They had no idea what to expect. The sun was blocked out entirely by another planet causing a planetary eclipse. It was hauntingly beautiful.

The two began their walk up the mountain, a strong snow fall quickly making their journey all the more difficult.

"I bet the monkey didn't have to climb a mountain," Bayonetta said catching her breath.

"Technically he's not a monkey you know," Pit corrected Bayonetta on.

"Oh whatever he eats garbage," Bayonetta said recalling Diddy's very strange appetite.

"Welcome," a haunting voice from the distance called out.

Pit immediately drew his sword while Bayonetta cocked her guns. Not even twenty feet in front of them was a floating black cloak.

"Bayonetta, daughter of Cedric," the voice continued. "Pit, son of Patricia."

The two began to lower their weapons very slowly as they walked towards the shadowy figure. Bayonetta had her pistol still pointed at the figure head which was covered by a hood.

"Who are you?" Bayonetta asked.

"Consider me a guide," the voice explained as he began to float down to the ground closer to the two. "To you and to all who seek the Luxury Ball."

"Oh good, you tell us where it is and we'll be on our way," Bayonetta said, her aim still focused on the figure's head. The figure walked towards the two.

"Oh if only it were that easy," the figure said as his head fell back on his head revealing him to be Majora founder himself, Majora's Mask. He guided the two to the top of the mountain.

"What you seek lies in front of you," Majora explained. Bayonetta looked down the area Majora was talking about. It was at least a two thousand foot drop. "As does what you fear."

"The poke ball is down there," Bayonetta realized.

"For one of you," Majora corrected as he stood to the side. "For the other, in order to take the poke ball you must lose that which you love."

It immediately dawned on Bayonetta and Pit what Majora meant by that.

"And ever lasting exchange, a soul for a soul."

The two sat around for a while debating what to do. One of them had to die they just weren't sure who had to. They needed the Luxury ball no matter the cost. But not like this.

"How's it going," Pit said casually to Majora who gave him no mind. "Jeez. Maybe he's making this shit up."

"No, I don't think so," Bayonetta said deep in thought, planning her next move wisely.

"Because he knows you father's name?" Pit asked.

"I didn't," Bayonetta added. She was taken from her family almost at birth. Raised to be a weapon and fight for whoever was in charge. Pit had a look of sadness on his face when she said this. "Ganondorf left here with the poke ball… without his daughter. It's not a coincidence."

"Yeah," Pit whispered realizing what had to be done.

"Whatever it takes," Bayonetta said thinking back to what Link said. Pit looked to the edge of the cliffside, prepared to take action.

"Whatever it takes," Pit said. Bayonetta looked up to Pit and stepped towards him. No way this angel was going to escape her.

"If we don't get that poke ball, billions of people stay dead," Bayonetta informed Pit. Pit nodded in agreement.

"I guess we both know who it's gotta be," Pit said vaguely.

"I guess we do," Bayonetta added.

The two reached out and held hands. Bayonetta however added in her extra hand as if she was suggesting something. The both looked at each other, as if they were madly in love with one another and someone was ready to confess.

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here," Pit said realizing what Bayonetta was trying to tell him. "Bayonetta."

"The last five years I've been trying to do one thing, get to right hear," Bayonetta said thinking back to the last five years of her life. "That's all it's been about bringing everybody back."

"Don't you get all decent on me now," Pit said in an almost threatening manner.

"Do you think I want to do it?" Bayonetta said revealing that she was ready to sacrifice herself for the Luxury Ball. "I'm trying to save your life you idiot."

"Yeah well I don't want you to how's that!?" Pit fired back at her saying he was ready to kill himself for the Luxury Ball.

"Bayonetta you know what I've done," Pit said thinking back to everything he did in the five years. He was ready to atone for his sins by any means he thought. "You know what I've become."

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes," Bayonetta said thinking back to her own complicated past.

"Maybe you should," Pit said.

"You didn't," she added. A tear rolled down Pit's face.

"You're a pain in my ass you know that?" he added trying to keep a sense of humour.

The two stopped and shut their eyes. They gently placed their foreheads together. All they had been through, all they fought against. It all lead to this one point. One last fight. The Angel and the Angel Hunter. Two sides of the same coin, forever connected.

"Ok," Pit said as the two separated. "You win."

Bayonetta smiled, thanking Pit for what he said. Using the moment to his advantage Pit slammed Bayonetta to the ground. She was not going to die on his watched. The Smashers needed to Luxury Ball and nothing was going to stop him.

"Tell my family I love them."

Bayonetta however grabbed Pit's arm and through him against a rock. She got to her feet and armed a concussive round in her gun.

"You tell them you love them yourself!"

She fired her round stunning Pit in his tracks. She turned around and made a run for the cliffside. Pit got out and quickly armed an explosive arrow. He fired it just to her left, knocking her off her feet into some rubble.

Pit tossed his bow to the ground and made a run for the cliffside. He jumped, ready to take his own life for the future. Bayonetta however wasn't having any of this and jumped after him, grabbing him midair. She fired a grappling hook and it successfully landed into the cliffside, saving both of them. She attached the line to Pit quickly. Bayonetta however got knocked around when they slammed into the cliffside hanging on but Pit's hand. Pit looked to see he was attached to the line of he cut it they both die and no one gets the Luxury Ball.

"Damn you," Pit said. With his free hand he reached for her but the line was causing too much pain in his side. He had to hold onto the line with his right hand. He could feel Bayonetta's wrist beginning to slip out of his hand. "DAMN YOU!"

"Let me go," Bayonetta said softly, ready to sacrifice herself for it all.

"No!" Pit said trying to hold back his tears. "Please no."

"It's okay," were the last words she said to him before putting her plan in motion.

"Please!" Pit called out.

At long last the Angel Hunter was defeated by the Angel. With what strength she had Bayonetta kicked off the cliffside and slipped out of Pit's grasp. Pit say Bayonetta fall and fall. He had to turn away, he couldn't look even if he forced himself too.

Without missing a beat Bayonetta was gone. Splattered all over the ground below them. She sacrificed herself for the future of the universe.

From the top of the mountain the clouds began to form what appeared to be a hurricane of sorts. Pit looked up to see a blinding flash over take him. All he knew was her.

Pit awoke sometime later in the shallow river of Venom. He had a raging headache from it all. He wondered for a moment if it was all a dream. He looked behind him to see the mountain he and Bayonetta climbed in the distance. Almost as if he was dumped here by purpose.

He felt a sensation in her right hand which was still under water. Pit lifted his right hand and saw a faint black and orange glow. He opened his right hand slowly and there it was: the Luxury Ball. The Luxury Ball was said to be able to control people's very souls. Pit wondered if Bayonetta's soul resided within the Ball itself. He shed some tears thinking back to his fallen comrade.

The Angel Hunter defeated by the Angel himself. Pit felt like no Angel. He could never forgive himself for what Bayonetta did. Why did it have to be her?

Six poke balls in their possession, and it only cost them everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, that was like two days of writing straight. One more small chapter before the big final fight. I promise it will be worth it.


	7. She's Not Coming Back

From within the Quantum realm, the Smashers regrouped and reappeared in the present year. Due to the very precise coordinates they all arrived at the exact same time.

"Did we get them all?" Mac said holding onto the Timer Ball.

"Are you telling me this actually worked!?" Anthony said with a smile holding the silver case holding the Master Ball.

Just to his left was Roll, the past version of Roll, the one who disguised herself as her future self and journeyed to the future. She kept a calm composure making sure not to make any sudden moves or comments to attract and attention. She had to act quickly.

Pit however took a solid step down. He had the Luxury ball in his hand but something was missing or rather someone.

Link and Mac both looked at Pit and realized something was wrong. Where is she?

"Pit wheres Bayo?" Mac asked fearing something terrible had happened. Pit didn't answer with words, but with a single tear that fell down his face.

It hit everyone standing on the time machine like a tonne of bricks all at once.

On the lake, the original five smashers stood by the dock to discuss what had happened. Bayonetta a member of the original six smashers, the one who single handedly fought just as many battles if not more as the rest of them had passed.

"Do we know is she had family," Samus said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yeah," Link replied letting all his tears out at once. "Us."

"What?" Ike said as he waddled towards Samus and Ike.

"I was asking a question," Samus said she stood up and was face to face with Ike.

"What are you acting like she's dead, why are WE acting like she's dead!?" Ike stated. "We have the Pokeballs right? As long as we have them we can get her back right Link? Stop it with this SHIT, we're the Smashers! We gang together!"

"We can't get her back," Pit said thinking back to the battle the two fought. She always was a much better fighter than he was.

"What?" Ike asked trying to put his words together.

"It can't be undone," Pit said revealing his tears. "It can't."

"No offense but you're a very earthly being," Ike began laughing slightly. "We're talking about space magic, that "CAN'T" seems very definitive. Don't you think?"

"I know it's outside my pay grade here but she still isn't here isn't she?" Pit began.

"That's my point," Ike stated.

"It can't be undone," Pit said letting his emotions get the better of him. "Or that's at least what the Masked floating guy had to Say! Or why don't you go talk to him!? Go grab your sword and you go talk to him!"

Everyone sitting on the dock all had some sort of relation to Bayonetta. They either fought alongside her, were her friend or something more.

"It was supposed to be me! She sacrificed her life for that god damn ball, she bet her life one it!"

Mac in a fit of anger grabbed a bench that was sitting on the dock and tossed it. He once had a complicated relation with Bayonetta. Maybe if things were different and he hadn't disappeared from Earth then maybe just maybe, things would have been different between the two.

"She's not coming back," Mac said as he wiped tears off his face. "We have to make it worth it. We have too."

Link and Samus both stood up realizing what Mac was trying to say to them. They couldn't let her sacrifice be in vain, they had to act now and use the poke balls to revive everyone that Ganondorf made vanish.

"We will," Link stated proudly.


	8. I Am Samus Aran

The fruit of their efforts, the power glove and all six poke balls before them. Samus, Diddy Kong and Professor Mac watched as her machine gently placed each of the balls into the correct slot on their Power Glove. They had tested various metals before hand making sure they could contain the power of the stones individually and not blow up in their face.

The glove was orange and red much like Samus's suit and right handed instead of left handed like Ganondorf's once was. It was like performing surgery, a very delicate process in order to ensure there was no damage done to them. The poke balls were placed and their power glove was strong enough to contain there power.

"Boom!" Diddy Kong blurted out, causing both Samus and Mac to flinch. They both looked at him in disgust from his silly joke.

They brought the power glove into an open room where the remaining Smashers were all anxiously waiting. Diddy was carefully inspected the glove, making sure the balls were in place and that nothing would fall out.

"Alright the glove is ready," he said proudly. "Question is, who's gonna snap their friggin fingers?"

The Smashers all looked at each other in silence. The few who witnessed Ganondorf snap his fingers and wipe out half the universe knew the amount of damage something like can cause.

"I'll do it," Ike said stumbling forward. "It's ok I'll do it."

The other smashers stopped Ike before he could do anything. Of all the smashers remaining, Ike was the last person in the room who should be touching the poke balls.

"Ike just wait, we haven't decided who's gonna put that on," Link reassured him.

"I'm sorry are we all sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Ike added wondering why they had to wait.

"We should at least discuss it," Alph added.

"Sitting here looking at the thing is not going to bring everyone back," Ike said gesturing towards the glove. "Im the strongest smasher, this responsibility falls upon me."

"No," said Samus as she tried to talk him out of it. Mac standing in the back of the room observed the whole situation at hand.

"Just stop it, just let me," Ike demanded. "Let me do something good, something right."

"It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent," Samus began making sure Ike was well aware of the danger the Power Glove with all it's poke balls possessed. "I'm telling you, you are in no condition."

"What do you think is flowing through my veins right now?" Ike said.

"Cheeze whiz?" Anthony smirked in a cheeky manner.

"I am lightning! I am Fire!" Ike said to Samus.

"Yeah," Samus said sarcastically as he patted Ike's fat gut.

"Lightning won't help you pal, it's got to be me," Mac said as he removed his glasses and walked towards the glove. Ike and Samus looked at him. "We saw what it did to Ganondorf, it almost killed him. None of you could survive."

"How do we know you will?" Link asked. He himself was ready to step up and be the one who snaps, knowing that the super solider spell cast on him almost eighty years could potentially keep him alive from such an action.

"We don't," Mac said, eyeing the glove carefully, thinking back to when he fought Ganondorf those five years ago. "The radiation is mostly gamma. I was made for this."

In the other room Roll approached the time machine. She checked her surroundings to make sure she wasn't followed. She hot wired the controls and began to put in the coordinates.

"Good to go?" Samus asked as Mac picked up the glove ready to put it on.

"Let's do this," Mac said as he slowly began to slip the glove on.

"Remember, everyone that Ganondorf snapped away five years ago," Samus began thinking back to see Ness and the Star Fox team vanish before her. "You're just bringing them back to now: today. Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it," Mac said. The Smashers quickly suited up, prepared for anything and everything. They literally travelled through time and space just to get the poke balls to them. If this didn't work, nothing would.

"Fi, activate barn door protocol," Samus ordered his AI. She then activated her nano machine armour and created a shield to protect herself and Pit.

"Yes boss," Fi replied. The doors and windows of the Smashers base began to shut and a thick layer of steel and titanium began to cover them, preventing any damage from exiting that room.

"Everybody comes home," Mac said as he slipped the power glove on. A huge burst of energy began flowing from the the glove into Mac. The power of the stones began to flow through him. Despite what he said earlier he could hardly contain it. He could feel as if his right hand was melting, he couldn't even move his fingers to snap.

"Take it off take it off!" Ike ordered ready to jump in and rip the thing off of Mac.

"No Wait!" Link ordered. "Are you ok?"

"Talk to me Mac," Samus added in seeing Mac vitals on her suits scanners flicker.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Mac said gasping for breath as the energy flow began to slow down and he could finally move his fingers again.

Meanwhile, Roll was in the other room, powering up the time machine, readying her father's arrival. She set the year to 2014 and just like that, Ganondorf's flagship went right through it and burst through the ceiling into the sky destroying the time machine in the process. The Smashers however didn't hear this.

With what strength he could muster Mac raised his right first upwards and snapped his fingers. A huge blinding flash engulfed the whole room. Mac passed out with a massive thud when he hit the ground. The power glove fell off his hand after he snapped.

"Mac!?" Link yelled out immediately investigating the large burn marks on Mac's face. Pit used the moment to kick the glove away from Mac. Samus quickly fired her ice beam to Mac's burned right arm, hoping that would stop the pain.

"Did it work?" Mac said gasping for breath. The blast walls on all the windows and doors began to go away.

"Mac it's ok," Ike reassured Mac. Alph began to step outside to a set of trees seeing birds begin to populate them.

Pit heard a noise from the desk. His phone was ringing. He looked to see the caller ID. It was his wife Viridi phoning him. He answered the phone and heard his wife along with his children in the background.

"Hi…" He stumbled out trying not to break into tears.

"Guys," Alph began as he saw birds fading into existence. "I think it worked."

A huge shadow formed over Mac as he looked upwards to see an enormous black battleship above him. One he was far too familiar with. The same ship that Ganondorf himself used to attack the Ylisse fleet five years ago. Before he could warn anyone, the ship fired a series of missiles at the Smashers base, destroying it and levelling the entire area around it.

What the hell just happened?

The smashers were sent scrambling for their lives. Mac, Diddy, Alph and Anthony were sent deep into the ground as the pipes around them all burst filling the area with water. Mac was hardly able to hold up a huge chunk of rock with just his one good arm left.

"I can't breath I can't breath!" Diddy yelled out as a huge chuck of rock fell on top of him.

"Canopy, Canopy, Canopy!" Anthony yelled out as his suit was heavily damaged in the explosion. His suit opened up and he was free. However his leg enhancers that were used to allow him to walk were damaged by the water. He had to crawl to get out.

"Anthony, Diddy get out of here!" Mac yelled out struggling to keep the place from falling down on top of them. Anthony crawled his way to Diddy.

"Let me out let me out!" Diddy yelled out in pain. Anthony grabbed a piece of metal and lifted the rock pinning Diddy to the ground. Diddy was free but had and Anthony collapsed from the pain of it all.

"Anthony!" Mac yelled out. A huge wave of water washed all three of them. Mac held his place but not for very long.

Alph had shrunk himself down to pikmin size just before the missile hit him. He stood up in the rubble.

"May day may day, we are on the lower level and it's flooding!" Anthony yelled out over the radio.

"What?" Alph said catching his breath.

"Were drowning does anyone copy!?" Anthony yelled out.

"Wait I'm here, I'm here, do you copy?" Alph yelled out forming a plan.

Elsewhere Pit forced himself to get up. A rock had hit him right in the eye and it hurt quite a bit. His ears were ringing and his head ached fiercely. He turned on his wrist light to get a sense of where he was. Some kind of sewer, the area was mostly in tact from the explosion.

"Link!?" Pit yelled out.

He made his way down the hallway and found the Power Glove with all the poke balls still in tact. From the other side of the hallway he heard a growl. He armed an arrow and pointed it down the other hallway. He fired a light arrow only to reveal six large hound like creatures of Ganondorf's design closing in on him. Pit grabbed the glove and ran for it.

Outside Ganondorf transported himself to the surface via beam of light. Armed with his powerful weapon, the sword of six sages. He had one goal, get the poke balls and make his wish. Just then Roll from 2014 appeared before him.

"Daughter," Ganondorf said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes father," Roll said obediently. He walked forward taking in his surroundings.

"So this is the future?" he asked with a smug tone. "Well done."

"Thank you father," Roll said as she removed the copper piece from her head. "They suspected nothing."

"The arrogant never do," Ganondorf said as he planted his sword into the ground and placed his helmet on the hilt of the sword. He grabbed a large flat rock and placed it near the sword and sat down on it. "Go, find the poke balls and bring them to me."

"What will you do?" his daughter asked.

"Wait," he said mysteriously.

Despite being from a time and place he knew exactly who and what he was dealing with. He didn't want to draw this out any longer than it needed to be. He didn't want to run or hide. He would let the Smashers come to him. Roll set off to find the Poke Balls and the Power Glove along with it.

Back on the ship Krystal over saw all the destruction that her father had caused in a matter of seconds. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be happy about this or not. The last day or so had been a mixture of excitement, confusion and mayhem. She turned around and entered the brig where the present day Roll was wondering what horrors she had indadvertedly caused.

"Tell me something," Krystal began. "In the future, what happens to you and me?"

"I try to kill you," Roll revealed to Krystal. She looked right at her. "Several times. But eventual we become friends. We become sisters."

Krystal processed this information greatly. The thought of her and Roll finally getting along seemed like a dream too far off. She extended her hand to Roll.

"Come on," Krystal said. "We can stop him."

Without much hesitation Roll took Krystal's hand and they planned their attack on Ganondorf.

Back in the battlefield Samus's suit was heavily damaged and she had a massive headache. She inched herself forward until she found Link knocked out on the ground.

"Come on buddy wake up!" Samus said as she gently kicked Link awake. "That's my man."

She presented Link with his Hylian Shield that he had lost in the explosion.

"Lose this again and I'm keeping it."

"What happened?" Link asked as he struggled to get up.

"When you mess with time it tends to mess back," Samus deduced. "You'll see."

She helped Link to his feet and walked until they saw Ike standing at the remains of a doorway overlooking a huge crater of sorts. Samus and Link walked towards where Ike was standing, overlooking Ganondorf in the distance. The chaos and destruction he had caused just by appearing was enough to level the entire Smashers compound in seconds. And now they had to worry about keeping the glove out of his hands to prevent another decimation of life.

To their surprise, he was just sitting there, fiddling with some rubble he found in the wreckage. His mighty weapon, the sword of six sages, planted firmly in the ground with his war helmet on top of it. He looked up and saw the three of them looking down upon him. Ganondorf grinned at them and began to formulate his plan of attack.

"What's he been doing?" Samus asked, quickly checking ammo and power on her suit.

"Absolutely nothing," Ike responded.

"Where's the glove?" Link asked.

"Somewhere under all this," Samus gestured to the wreckage. "All I know is he doesn't have it."

"So we keep it that way," Link stated, not wanting a repeat of what happened five years ago.

"You know it's a trap right?" Ike stated, planning his strategy.

"Yeah, I don't much care," Samus stated turning to see Ike.

"Good," Ike said nodding tossing his bear can and sun glass. "Just as long as we are all in agreement."

A huge bolt of lightning and fireball fell from the sky towards Ike. His clothes changed from a t-shirt and sweatpants to battle armour along with his two weapons, the Master Sword and Ragnell. The lighting and fire also did wonders for his hair and beard, making them appeared tied back so he could see. His mother would be proud of him.

"Let's kill him properly this time."

Ganondorf looked up to see his three opponents walking towards him. He tossed the piece of rubble he had in his hand to the ground.

"You could not live with your own failure," Ganondorf said with a smirk, knowing full well the events that transpired that lead to his future self's death at the hands of the Smashers. "Where did that bring you? Back to me."

Samus, Link and Ike separated themselves from each other in hopes to quickly take him out once the fighting began.

"I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive," he continued thinking back what lead to the destruction of his home world Gerudo. "But you've shown me, that's impossible. As as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yep, we're all too stubborn," Samus remarked readying her charge beam.

"I'm thankful," Ganondorf said looking up at Samus. "Because now, I know what I must do."

Ganondorf rose, picking up his weapon, the mighty sword of the six sages. A weapon forged thousands of years ago by six powerful sages, used to hold back a great evil long before Ganondorf walked the cosmos.

"I will shred this universe down to it's last atom," Ganondorf began. He unsheathed his sword, admiring it's brilliant glow as he placed his war helmet back on his head. "And then, with the poke balls you've collected for me, I'll create a new one, glistening with life. That knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given."

"A grateful universe," Ganondorf smirked as Ike ignited his weapons.

"Born out of blood," Link said readying his shield.

"They'll never know it," Ganondorf said looking directly at Samus. "Because you won't be alive to tell them."

Ike charged at Ganondorf, both weapons clanging against his mighty sword. Samus flew from behind and fired a powerful charge beam only to have it blocked. Link tossed his mighty shield only to have it be bounced back against his armour.

This was the fight of their lives, if they fell here, the universe falls with them.

Back underneath all the rubble, Mac was hardly able to hold up the enormous weight of the wreckage. Diddy and Anthony has inches of breathing space left as the water kept on rising.

"See you on the other side man," Anthony said as he felt his last few breathes escaped him. Diddy struggled and struggled to maintain his balance in the water.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Alph said as he floated on a bottle cap to get as close to the other smashers as possible.

Pit meanwhile was busy running for his life carrying the power glove will all six poke balls attached to it. Ganondorf's demon dogs were chasing him down a red lit hallway. A quick turn and Pit fired an explosive arrow at them, slowing them down slightly. The explosion however knocked him off his feet in the process. There was not time for a quick breather and Pit was quickly back on his feet running again. He utilized his grappling hook to send himself upwards up a shaft. He made it to the top only to be greater by another hell hound. Pit utilized his sword and quickly cut the hound into two pieces.

He lay there for a moment, catching his breath. What he wouldn't give for this day to be over. Suddenly Roll appeared before him with her usual soured expression.

"Oh hey, I know you…" Pit said as he handed her the power glove willingly.

"Father, I have the glove," Roll said, revealing her true intentions.

This immediately caught Pit's attention as he just gave their hard worked possession to the enemy. This Roll was from the year 2014 who managed to switch her way into the Smashers when she captured her future self.

"What?" Pit said before Roll pointed a gun at his face.

"STOP!" A voice from behind called out. She stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself to be Krystal. Armed with her powerful spear pointing at Roll.

"You're betraying us," Roll said pointing her gun at Pit's head. Just then Roll from the present timeline walked into the room with her hands up. The past Roll pointed her gun at her while Pit got to his feet.

"You don't have to do this," the present day Roll said in a tone of sadness reflecting on all the times she was merely a weapon for her Father.

"I am this," the past Roll said, realizing she didn't have much choice in the matter.

"No you're not," Krystal said seeing through Past Roll's words.

"You've seen what we've become," the present day Roll said pointing at the flower behind her ear.

"Roll listen to her!" Krystal pleaded slightly lowering her weapon.

"You can change," present day Roll said. Krystal lowered her weapon all together now.

"He won't let me," Past Roll said a tear falling down her face. She thought back to all the horror she went through over the decades. All those years of experimentation from her father. She cocked her gun at Krystal's face and prepared to fire.

"NO!" Krystal said. In a moment of quick thinking, the present day Roll revealed her gun and shot her past self right through the heart, killing her instantly. Pit grabbed the power glove and made a run for it.

Back on the battlefield, Samus, Link and Ike were not having the best of luck fighting Ganondorf.

"Ok Ike hit me!" Samus ordered as the back of her armour formed wing-like apparatus's.

Ike fired a huge bolt of thunder from the Master Sword and a highly concentrated flame thrower from the Ragnell and fired them at Samus's wings, powering up his suit to an extreme degree. Samus fired her powered up attack right at Ganondorf however he used his sword of six sages to block the attack entirely. Samus pushed closer, hoping the closer proximity would deal more damage.

An immovable object meets an unstoppable force as the two refused to budge for one another.

From afar, Ike tossed the master sword in the air and smacked it with the Ragnell like a baseball bat right at Ganondorf. The Chaos Bringer saw the sword heading his way and quickly grabbed Samus and used her as a shield to protect himself from the Sword. Thankfully her armour was strong enough so the sword could not pierce her but the hit from the impact had enough power to send her sailing. Samus crashed into a pile of rubble, her armour ringing with electricity, knocking her out in the process. The Master Sword landed in the ground not to far from Ganondorf.

"Samus wake up!" Fi her A.I Companion frantically said.

It was Link's turn to charge at Ganondorf. He quickly did a flip kick to his shoulders to little effect. With a simple punch, Ganondorf punched Link into the ground beneath him.

Looking to the horizon, Ganondorf tossed his mighty sword of six sages at Ike, who in turn tossed his Ragnell at the enemy. The two weapons clashed as they returned to their owners hands. They quickly locked weapons in close combat. Ike engulfed his blade in flames hoping to get the edge. In a moment of quick thinking, Ganondorf tossed his weapon allowing Ike's Ragnell to be tossed in the process. He threw a series of quick punches into Ike, knocking him around as is he were a rag doll. He picked him up again and tossed him into the dirt. A few more punches to his face then Ganondorf tossed him again into another dirt pile repeating the process.

Ike, seeing his plan becoming fruitless reached out to the Ragnell and it floated to him. However Ganondorf caught the mighty weapon and pressed it's edge into Ike's chest. He knew how his future self died and he didn't come all this way for that to happen again. Ganondorf applied more strength pushing the Ragnell deeper into Ike. Ike was barely holding back, feeling his weapon be pushed against him, slightly cutting his skin and damaging his armour.

From a distance the Master Sword was suddenly pulled out of the ground by an unknown individual.

The time had come.

The Master Sword was thrown at Ganondorf with a huge clang, toppling him off of Ike. His skin was strong enough that it did not cut him but still hurt. The Master Sword went back to the person who pulled it: Link.

He is Worthy.

"I knew it!" Ike smirked to himself.

He thought back to nearly ten years ago at the party celebrating the fall of the Yiga Clan. Each of the then Smashers took turns trying to lift The Master Sword but none could do it. Link however managed to make it budge about an inch or so.

Ganondorf wasn't having any of this and kicked Ike into the dirt. He grabbed his Sword of Six Sages which was firmly planted in the ground and charged at Link.

"HYEH!" Link let out as he charged towards his enemy with his new weapon in hand. Link blasted him with a skyward strike knocking the wind out of him entirely. Link tossed his shield and a second skyward strike smacking Ganondorf to the ground. The strike also allowed the shield to bounce back at the back of Ganondorf's head then back into Link's hands.

From the heavens above Link called upon the Thunder Dragon Lanayru and a huge bolt of lightning ignited the Master Sword with electrical energy. With this new energy Link fired the skyward lightning strike at Ganondorf, severely weakening him with such awesome power.

Link called upon Lanayru once again and a huge bolt of lightning struck Ganondorf where he stood. To his surprise that was not enough. Link ignited the Master Sword once again to go in for the kill.

"HYEH!" Link roared as he jumped to take a strike, but Ganondorf dodged his impressive attack and used the opportunity to grab Link and slam him into the ground. He got back to his feet but Ganondorf was furious that Link got the best of him. He grabbed his Sword of Six Sages and charged at Link. He ripped off his helmet and took a swing at Link.

Link dodged his attacks but a quick slam at his shield nearly brought him to his knees. Ganondorf saw an opportunity and slashed at Link's right leg, almost bringing him to his knees once again. Link swung with the Master Sword but Ganondorf knocked it out of his hand as if it were nothing and landed a good thirty feet from them. Link couldn't concentrate long enough to call the sword towards him.

Ganondorf swung at Link but he used his shield to protect himself from the might of the Sword of Six Sages. However, the sword managed to not only scratch the shield but tear a good five inches into it. The Hylian Shield was forged by Rodney Aran himself with the assistance from the goddess Hylia herself. The Sword of Six Sages however wasn't having any of that and tore right through it like cardboard.

The triforce of power began to glow on his hand as Ganondorf swung again, this time a huge chip falling off the shield. Link could hardly comprehend what he was witnessing. After everything his shield survived this is what would bring it down. The only thing that came close to damaging it were Incineroar claws, but those were made of the same material as his shield. Ganondorf's Sword of Six Sages was made of a much stronger material, one that would tear right through it and straight to Link if he didn't come up with a near strategy.

He swung once more taking another large piece out of the shield. Then again, then a few more time before Link was brought to the ground. Roughly a third of the entire shield had been destroyed. The once golden symbol of the triforce had been chipped away. Ganondorf then flung Link away entirely, crashing through a pile of rubble in the process.

Link lay there for a moment processing all that has transpired. He flipped over and forced himself to get up. Ganondorf had to be defeated, no matter the cost.

"In all my years of conquest," Ganondrof began, monologuing to himself. "Violence. Slaughter. It was never personal. But I'll tell you now… what I'm about to do to your stubborn annoying little planet… I'm going to enjoy… very, very much."

Ganondorf's entire army warped in just behind him. An army of biblical proportions with enough fire power too take done any country, nay, any world of their choosing. The four "children of Ganon" King K. Rool, Joker, Palutena and Mewtwo walked in close behind him. The Avengers were in shambles, half of them dead from the Ganondorf's actions five years ago and the rest of them in no condition to fight.

But fighting was all he could do, it's what he was designed to do all those decades ago. Link got to his feet, the triforce of courage glowing in his hands. He looked to his shield and tightened the straps around his left forearm. He couldn't protect the Earth, like he couldn't five years ago, he would make damn sure he would avenge it. Even if it cost him his life.

"Link.. come in," a somewhat familiar voice over the comm link began. Link froze recognizing the voice immediately.

"Link it's Falco, can you hear me?" Falco said again, revealing himself to Link. Link felt a tear drop down his face. Their plan worked.

"On your left."

A portal, one of Robin's origin began to form behind Link to his left. Walking through the portal were King Incineroar, his younger sister Squirtle and the head of his elite guard, Lucario. Incineroar and him exchanged a quick look while Link breathed a sigh of relief.

The Smashers were coming.

Falco flew through as a dozen other portals began to open on the battlefield. Robin himself emerged from a portal, floating down to the ground with elegant grace. Behind him was one half of the Star Fox team, Fox, Wario and Jigglypuff followed closely by Ness swinging into the battlefield from a yo-yo.

A smile cracked upon Link's face seeing Ness alive and well. Samus would be proud of him.

From behind Incineroar, his entire army and elite guard from the Sinnoh region marched through the portal behind him. Chanting their battle cry while marching through.

Through another portal, Solid Snake and Ivysaur emerged with the the Cornerian defence force and it's enormous star fleet along with the rest of the extended Star Wolf team.

A portal from the east, Corrin riding her mighty Dragon with the remaining warriors from Ylisse, along with Zelda and Banjo with his companion Kazooie, sporting a powerful exo-suit.

The mighty magic arts users from Bionis lead by Shulk ventured out of another portal. Brittany sized herself to a regular human, and to her left was Howard the Toad himself joining in on the battle.

Ike recalled the Ragnell while Samus got to her feet admiring their forces.

Even Samus's stern and stubborn husband, Adam Malkovich himself, suited up in a dark blue set of armour, one designed by Samus herself, turned up for the final fight.

"Any objections, Lady?" Adam asked as his visor lifted upwards revealing a smug expression looking at Samus. Adam would always say that to Samus whenever he did anything she wouldn't approve of right away. They needed all the help they could get.

"Is that everyone?" Robin said to Shulk, admiring their numbers.

"You wanted more?" Shulk jokingly said to him and he readied his sword arts.

From the ground beneath them to the west, Alph appeared in his giant form, freeing himself along with Professor Mac, Anthony sporting a colourful red and blue suit and Diddy Kong perched on his shoulder arming a powerful rifle loaded with an extra large peanut.

Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. Their army lined up in a row, ready for the final fight of their lives. The fate of all existence was upon their shoulders. Forces and allies from all across the universe gathered in for the fight. A look of fear began to grow on Ganondorf's face.

"Smashers!" Link called out as the Master Sword flew back to his grasp while a huge bolt of lightning ignited it.

Everyone Is Here.

"Assemble…"

The greatest battle ever fought: The Ultimate War.

Chaos ensued. Heroes who had never met teaming up for unique combined attacks. Ike blasted several dozen forces away with a flick from his Ragnell. Wario deciding to tackle King K. Rool himself proved mostly effective until assistance from Incineroar. Alph, still giant, throwing a titanic sized punch at one of Ganondorf's flying ships. Diddy Kong and Snake were firing at many arial units from the ground below. Samus and Adam found themselves back-to-back, combining their laser attacks to deal serious damage.

Link and Ike teaming up to deal with some bigger units flinging their weapons in the air knocking out as many as they could. They recalled their weapons, only for Link to have the Ragnell and Ike to have the Master Sword. They both looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

"No, no, gimme that," Ike asked as they casually exchanged weapons with a mere toss. "You get the little one."

A large enemy caught up to Samus. A number a blasts were ineffective battling the mighty beast. Just as all seemed lost, a yoyo from Ness tied up K. Rool's hands together and brought him down, only to be crushed by Alph's mighty foot. Ness ran up to Samus and helped her to her feet.

"Holy cow, you will not believe what's been going on," Ness explained panting for breath. A growing smile grew on Samus's face as she saw Ness before her eyes. " Do you remember when we were in space? I must have passed out, because I got all dusty then you were gone. Robin was there and was like 'it's been five years they need us!' so he opened a portal and… what are you doing?"

Ness was interrupted by Samus reaching out and embracing Ness, tears falling from her eyes. Since the birth of her daughter, Samus vowed to never let anything happen to anyone of his friends or family ever again. She failed Ness when she couldn't stop Ganondorf the first time.

"This is nice," Ness said returning the hug.

Fox flew in taking down several low level goons in the process. One managed to grab onto him and drag him down into the remnants of a wrecked gun ship of Samus's design. Said goon almost got the better of him but a a blast from an unknown source saved him at the last moment. Fox stumbled to his feet to see that it was a Krystal herself who saved him.

"Krystal?" Fox said in disbelief. He walked slowly towards her starring into her beautiful blue eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

He reached out and placed a hand on her chin. She gently touched his hand, only to forcefully grasp it and kick him in the groin multiple times until he fell to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Krystal said with a stern expression.

"You missed the first time," Fox said trying to get over his pain. "Then you got them both the second time…"

Roll approached the two wondering why Fox was laying on the ground.

"This is the one?" Krystal said is disbelief. "Seriously?"

"The choices were him or a grass thing," Roll said with a grunt of disapproval. Fox lay there trying to figure out just what the hell happened.

On the battlefield, Falco tackled a huge monster and impaled it with his wings. Pit on the other hand was running around with the red power glove trying to keep it away from enemy hands.

"Link, what do you want me to do with this thing!?" Pit yelled over the radio and he quickly shot an arrow into the head of an enemy before him.

"Get the thing as far away as possible!" Link ordered as he sliced the head off of an enemy with the Master Sword.

"No!" Mac said approaching Link. "We need to get it back where it came from!"

Mac remembered what Wii Fit Trainer said to him. They had to get the Poke Balls back as soon as possible otherwise the other realities would crumble.

"No way to do that, Ganondorf destroyed the time machine," Samus explained as she fired on some enemies.

"Hold on!" Alph said shrinking down to human size puling out his car keys. "That wasn't are only time machine!"

He clicked his car cars and an unusual horn echoed throughout the entire battlefield.

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there!?" Link said over the radio as he tired to get to a high point after hearing the very bizarre choice of car horn.

"Yes!" Corrin said surveying the area with her dragon seeing the ugly brown van in enemy territory. "But you're not gonna like where its parked."

"Alph how long do you need to get that thing working?" Samus asked doing a quick count on ammo and suit life.

"Maybe ten minutes," Alph theorized as Brittany, his girlfriend, appeared before him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get it started, we'll get the glove to you," Link ordered as he made his way to Pit.

"We're on it Cap!" Brittany said, Alph slowly turning to her smiling at what she had just said, most likely unintentionally. The two shrunk and flew out.

Elsewhere Robin utilized a spell to trap several stronger units into the ground. Samus flew to him and landed, her helmet forming into her armour.

"You said one out of fourteen million we win right?" Samus asked remembering Robin's calculation before they fought Ganondorf the first time. "Tell this is it."

"If I tell you what happens," Robin began. "It won't happen."

A dark idea crossed Samus's mind. If Robin was suggesting what she seriously thought was his prediction, it better not be the case.

"You better be right," Samus said, a look of worry overtaking her face.

Alph and Brittany made their way to the ugly brown van and took to the controls powering it up.

"It's a mess back here," Brittany began, seeing all the loose parts. Alph flipped some switches but to no effect.

"It's dead," he realized pulling out some wires from beneath the steering wheel. "I have to hot wire it."

Ganondorf bisected a sorcerer with a quick fling of his sword of six sages.

"Where's Roll?" Ganondorf asked.

"She's not responding," Joker realized as he wiped off fresh blood from an enemy off his hand.

"My king!" Mewtwo pointed to Pit carrying the power glove with all six pokeballs. His destiny lay in front of him. Ganondorf had to act quickly.

Surrounded by enemies all seemed lost, until Incineroar dove down knocking them all out.

"Pit!" He called out. "Give it to me."

Pit gave the gauntlet to Incineroar and he took off with flames spewing from him. Needless to say their weren't many enemies that could take him down as he made short work of them.

However one swing from the Sword of Six Sages from Ganondorf knocked Incineroar off his feet into the ground, dropping the glove in the process. Ganondorf charged at the gauntlet, his goal right before him.

Zelda descended from the heavens and planted herself between the two. Ganondorf stopped quickly observing the kind of power she possessed.

"You took…. EVERYTHING from me!" Zelda declared, her eyes glowing red remembering when Ganondorf ripped the GS ball from Mega Man's skull, killing him then and there. This Ganondorf however had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't even know who you are," he said, not phased by what she declared and charged at her.

"You will," she said as a tear rolled down her face. The triforce of wisdom began to glow on both of her hands. From her hands she charged up an enormous fire ball that encapsulated everything around her and rose to the sky. She threw huge chunks of debris at him but Ganondorf cut right through them. She threw fire balls at him on to have them blocked by his mighty sword.

Incineroar got back to his feet and ran after the glove. The glove however was being lifted into the air by rocks controlled by Mewtwo. He grabbed hold of the glove but Mewtwo wrapped the rocks around him, bringing him closer.

"I got it!" Ness called out swinging from his yoyos grabbing hold of the gauntlet. "Activate instant kill!"

The suit he wore, designed by Samus had a built in kill mode that was voice activated. Huge metal claws from Ness's backpack began to mercifully impale any enemy that stood in front of or behind him.

Ganondorf swung down at Zelda only to have his attack stopped by her magic. He applied more pressure but Zelda pushed back, snapping his mighty Sword of Six Sages in two. Ganondorf went for a punch but Zelda caught him once again and hoisted him in the air, attempting to rip out his heart much like how she did with Dark Samus all those years ago. His armour began to tear and his entire body began to ache.

"Reign Fire!" Ganondorf ordered to Joker who was nearby fighting a solider.

"But my king, our troops!" Joker pleaded realizing that their own would be greatly hurt or killed in the process.

"Just do it!" he ordered again feeling his heart moving within his body.

From the skies above, Ganondorf's ship armed hundreds of missiles and proceeded to fire on the battlefield below. Heroes and villains were sent flying and just as Joker stated, several of their own army were hurt or killed in the process.

Robin and several of the other magic users utilized their magic to create enormous shields to protect their own. Shulk used his shield arts to create barrier around him and several others.

One missile however destroyed the water dam just north of the now destroyed Smashers base. Adam flying over saw the water began to flow onto the battlefield.

"Is any else seeing this?" Adam called out over the radio. Robin was the first to notice and casted a powerful arc wind spell to keep the water at bay, protecting their own.

Ness, still holding the power glove was steadily being over powered by several four legged enemies.

"I got this!" He said only to be hit in the face slowly buried by enemies. "Ok I don't got this, somebody help!"

"Hey kid, hang tight," Link said hearing Ness's voice. With a mighty thrust threw the master sword into the air. Ness tossed a yoyo as it tied around the sword's hilt and held on for dear life, sending him hurtling into another direction. Adam flew by and grabbed Ness, power glove still in his hands.

"Hang on kid, I got you," Adam said in a fatherly tone. He then tossed him towards Corrin riding her mighty dragon. Adam fired at the few enemies blocking their air space.

"Holy cow! A real life dragon!" Ness exclaimed and the two flew through the battle field. A well placed blast separated the two and Ness, with the Power Glove was sent flying into the ground.

Cannon fire blasted all around Ness. He held onto to the gauntlet for dear life, preparing for the end. Ganondorf knew the poke balls would survive simple cannon fire.

Another huge round of cannon fire sent many of the smashers falling and flailing about. In the ensuing madness, Diddy Kong reunited with Ivysaur, holding him for dear life. Then suddenly the cannon fire stopped. Everyone looked at to them pointing at something in the sky and fired away.

"What the hell is this?" Falco asked over the radio seeing a faint glowing thing in the distance.

"Fi what are they firing at?" Samus asked trying to get a read on the situation.

"Something has entered the upper atmosphere," Fi Stated.

A huge glowing green ball of fire rammed right through the entirety of Ganondorf's ship, practically destroying it on impact. The figure revealed herself to be non other than Rosalina.

"Oh yeah!" Diddy said in amazement at what he just witnessed.

Another round right through the ship and it crashed right into the nearby river, destroying what weapons Ganondorf had left and whatever troops remained presumably died on impact. Ganondorf could hardly believe what he just witnessed. For the first time since he arrived in the future, there was a strong possibility he could lose.

"Rosalina, we need an assist here!" Link ordered, formulating his plan.

Just then Alph and Brittany got the time machine up and running, ready to send the power glove and the six poke balls back to the past where they belonged.

Rosalina landed with a thud seeing Ness hold on to the Power Glove with all his might.

"Hi… how are you," Ness said wondering if he should fear the powerful Rosalina or not given what she just accomplished. "I'm Ness….."

"Hey Ness, got something for me?" Rosalina said with a smile, admiring his bravery. Behind her, the remnants of Ganondorf's army began to reform, despite taking heavy losses from their own attack.

"I don't know how you're going to get it through all of that," Ness said wiping blood from his nose handing her the power glove.

"Don't worry," Zelda said as she charged another fireball floating into battle.

"She's got help!" Lucario stated as she began charging an Aura Sphere as Corrin, Samus, Squirtle, Jigglypuff, Krystal, Roll and Brittany all showed up at once to help deliver the Power Glove to it's destination.

Needless to say nothing was going to stop these beautiful and powerful ladies of the Smashers. They tore through another wave of Ganondorf's forces as if they were nothing. Zelda used her magic to hold back two large flying enemies as Corrin ripped them open with her mighty sword.

Rosalina meanwhile rammed through the entire army to get to her destination: the ugly brown van that Alph had got up and running and ready to send the power glove and the poke balls back where they once came from.

Ganondorf suddenly saw Rosalina carrying the gauntlet his way. He was readying his attack but was interrupted by the combined attacks of Samus, Squitle and Brittany sending him flying back. Rosalina was almost at her destination, she could see it less than thirty feet away.

With one last hope Ganondorf flung his mighty sword of six sages at the ugly brown van. His plan worked and the van was destroyed creating a huge shock wave rendering both sides disoriented. Rosalina and the Power Glove were sent flying away.

Samus landed to see the Power Glove with all the poke balls laying on the ground before her. She dove for it only to be greeted by Ganondorf who knocked Samus into a pile of rubble and destroyed her helmet in the process.

Ike ran up and began to swing at Ganondorf with his mighty Ragnell engulfed in flames. Ganondorf no longer had his sword and could only dodge his attacks. Ike Swung but Ganondorf grabbed the hilt, barely holding him back.

Just then Link arrived with the Mastersword ignited and impaled Ganondorf from the front in his middle chest region. Ganondorf roared in pain but he kept going. Link grabbed the handle on the Ragnell and kept pushing back on Ganondorf. Their combined efforts were beginning to get the upper hand. With some quick thinking, Ganondorf managed to divert Ike's sword into the ground and tossed him with a swift kick. He then grabbed Link and tossed him next, throwing a punch into his face for added measure.

At long last Ganondorf got his hands on the power glove and it's pokeballs. Just then Rosalina stomped on his legs, pinning him down. She threw three powerful punches at him to some effect. Ganondorf took a swing but to too little of an effect to deal any real damage. He successfully dodged a punch and grabbed her left arm in the process and sent her flying away.

With no more interruption, Ganondorf put on the glove and felt the power of the poke balls flowing through him. To his luck, Mac and him wore the same size glove XXXXL. The very thing the Smashers tried to prevent was happening right before them With such awesome power he felt like he could do anything. The pain he felt by wearing it was indescribable. Being impaled by the Master Sword felt like nothing compared to this. All he had to was snap his fingers once, and the universe as he knew it would cease to exist and in it's place, a much better universe, one where he would rule as supreme ruler would exist. He raised his right fist high, extending his middle finger and thumb to snap.

Rosalina bounced back and pinned Ganondorf's right hand to the ground preventing him from doing anything. She grabbed his middle and ring finger to prevent him from snapping. He slowly raised his hand upwards but he couldn't move his fingers. Even with all six poke balls at his disposal, Rosalina was just that powerful. He tried to head-bitt her but that only caused him to disorient himself in the process not realizing just how durable she was too.

Rosalina used that moment to fly upwards, hoping to break Ganondorf's right hand. Ganondorf however saw a way out. From the power glove he ripped out the master ball with his left hand and grasped it, feeling it's power flowing through him. The triforce of power glowed on his left hand brighter than it ever had before as he charged his attack.

"Doriyah!" Ganondorf yelled out with all his strength as he used the powerful Warlock Punch to send Rosalina flying at least a mile away. That was the last he would see from her.

Samus got up from the rubble she was under only to see Rosalina sent flying away. She tossed off the remains of her helmet and contemplated what to do next. The end of the universe was potentially seconds away. She had to act now. For the sake of her daughter she had to do something.

Samus turned to see Robin not too far away look at her. She remembered what he said to her back on Gerudo. Over fourteen million possible outcomes and only one in which they win. The pieces began to fall into place in her head. Robin knew what Samus was thinking, and with his free left hand he gestured the number one with his index finger and nodded slowly. She knew exactly what she had to do and what it meant for her.

Ganondorf meanwhile placed the master ball back onto the power glove feeling it's energy flow through him once more. No more distractions, no more delay, tonight the universe dies and a newer much better one will take it's place.

Samus ignited what remained of her boosters and tackled Ganondorf. She grabbed the power glove and pulled on it with all her might. She remembered all those years ago when she went through the portal into space and saw one of Ganondorf's great warships and the millions of troops it had on board. She hand delivered a nuke right to his doorstep and saved the world.

The creation of Dark Samus all those years ago using Waluigi's staff may have prevented this very event. Maybe is Samus didn't act so much on instinct then Dark Samus would have been more contained and controlled. For any action she seriously regretted in her life, it was all presented in the form of Dark Samus. A literal echo of herself.

She kept pulling and pulling, flipping over his hand so that he couldn't see what she had planned. Finally fed up, Ganondorf punched Samus with his left hand right in her face, feeling Samus's nose shatter in the process. Samus was sent flying into a pile of rubble bleeding heavily.

"I am inevitable!" Ganondorf declared as he held his right hand high, glove equipped.

He purposely echoed a statement his future self once said before being killed by Ike to rub it in the Smasher's faces knowing how hard they failed. He snapped his fingers only to her a metallic clang. To his shock nothing happened. He turned over his right hand hand to see the six poke balls were gone entirely. He looked to Samus and gasped in horror.

Samus stood up, her arm cannon split into two pieces falling to the ground revealing all six poke balls falling into proper formation on her right hand. The energy she felt flowing through her was one of the most painful sensations she had ever experienced. Not since giving birth to her daughter or curing her own metallic sickness had she felt anything like this.

"No…" Ganondorf said under his breath. His mission, his goal, his destiny was all for naught.

With one snap she could end it all, but performing such an act would come at a price.

"And I… am…" Samus began stumbling on her words.

Either her suit was too tight or something was very wrong as she found it very difficult to breath. Her vision began to blur as she was forcing herself to muster the strength to snap her fingers. She had to concentrate carefully on what she wanted.

"Don't waste it, don't wast your life, Aran," the last words of a dying Dr. Madeline Bergman said to Samus all those years ago in the cave.

From being trapped in a cave forced to build weapons for the space pirates to going toe-to-toe with the Demon King Ganondorf himself. There were no words to describe her life story. It was all leading to this one moment.

For Madeline.

"Samus Aran!" she declared as the armoured smasher snapped her fingers.

A huge flash overtook the entire battlefield. Ganondorf's forces one by one began to turn to dust. A dust that some of the Smashers had seen before when Ganondorf snapped his fingers five years ago.

Diddy Kong was saved just at the last moment as his attacker vanished right before him. Fox and Incineroar watched as thousands of Ganondorf's troops began to vanish before their eyes. Link looked over to see Ganondorf began to stumble with his movements.

He looked to see everything he had built over the last thousand years crumble before him.

King K. Rool, Joker, Mewtwo and Palutena. The children of Ganondorf all began to vanish as well.

The huge ships that Ganondorf's troops charged out of when landing on earth began to turn to dust as well. Toppling over like huge dominoes only to turn into dust upon impact.

Ganondorf felt an emptiness growing inside him. The triforce of power on his left hand flickered and vanished entirely. He stumbled around trying to find somewhere to sit as he knew exactly what was coming. Then, slowly but surely, he too turned to dust and disappeared forever. The Master Sword still within him fell to the ground in a thud. He never felt a thing, just shut his eyes as his body and spirit left the Earth. The battle was finished, the universe was saved, the greatest evil the Smashers have ever faced gone for good.

Something was very wrong.

Samus began to stumble trying her best to stay on her feet. She quickly found a spot of rubble to perch herself up against. The entire right side of her face looked as if it was burned through hell and back. Her entire body felt like a fire that was being consumed by an enormous wave of water. She could feel it coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It cost her everything.

Anthony landed just in front of her and removed his helmet. The two had fought shoulder to shoulder for many years. He was fighting back the tears behind his eyes. He reached out with his right hand and touched her left shoulder. Between the two they had more than twenty years of history together. He recalls first hearing of the mysterious "Iron Maiden" flying around with military jets and the day Samus revealed her identity to the public.

This very moment reminded Anthony far too much when Samus was found in the dessert all those years ago. The wounds were nearly identical too.

"Princess…" Anthony said as a tear rolled down his eye. A nickname that only he was ever allowed to call Samus.

Ness landed just away from the two and quickly realized what was happening.

"Ms. Aran?" Ness asked with a tone of sadness approaching her. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Samus could feel her life literally fading from her the longer she kept breathing. She couldn't even maintain eye contact with Ness. Before the birth of her daughter, she saw Ness as the son she never had but always wanted. She remembered meeting him for the first time and asking him to help bring in Link during their civil war with one another. A wonderful kid with a bright future.

"It's Ness," he said with a whimper. "We won! Ms. Aran… We Won!"

"You did it we won!" Ness continued fighting back tears. "Samus…"

The strong hand of Adam Malkovich, Samus's husband, was placed on Ness's shoulders. He approached his wife, knowing this was the end.

Samus and Adam have known each other longer than even they knew it. What at first was a passing crush developed into a relationship, marriage, and finally a family. He remembers very clearly the day walking into the basement seeing Samus wearing the power suit. She immediately claimed that "you've caught me doing worse things before."

"Sammy," Adam began with a whisper. Sammy was a nickname maybe three people Samus knew who were allowed to use it.

"Hey…. mister…." Samus said, unable to put her words together. Samus quickly thought back when her husband was captured by the SA-X and experimented on with X parasites. He meant the world to her and would do anything to keep Adam safe, especially for the sake of their daughter Morgan.

"Fi," Adam began, a tear rolling down his face. He placed his hand on Samus's reactor on the suit, reading her vitals. Samus with her left hand held onto Adam's left hand. Savouring what moments they had left together.

"Life functions… critical…" Fi said with a whimper.

With what strength she had left, Samus made a smile, just for him.

"Samus…" Adam said with as much of an uplifting tone as he possibly could muster in the situation. "Look at me."

"We're going to be okay."

A sigh of relief passed Samus.

"You can rest now."

Rest. The only thing on her mind. The only she could think about. She looked at Adam for the last time and he to her. All she knew was him and her daughter Madeline.

Samus's reactor light flickered, then finally went out. Her left hand fell from Adam's. Samus Aran, genius, billionaire, bounty hunter, the greatest hero of the twenty-first century, benefactor of the Smashers, the one who single handedly defeated Ganondorf and his invading army, who had more brush ins with death than any other member of the team had finally passed.

From a distance, Link and Ike could only watch in sadness. Their ally, their comrade, their team mate, but above all else, their friend had sacrificed everything for them. Link especially knowing their deep history with one another.

Rodney and Virginia would be proud of her.

Adam leaned forward and gently kissed Samus's forehead. He couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears were flowing down his face.

The battle was over and it cost the Smashers everything.


	9. I Love You 3000

A jet flew over Pit's house and landed in the field infront of it. From the house Pit's eldest daughter walked out and a smile grew on her face. She went back inside to call everyone else. Pit's wife and three children greeted him with a big hug. The first time he was genuinely happy is over five years.

Ness walked the crowded hallways of his highschool. To some incredible luck, all his friends got dusted five years and returned. Things were back exactly where they should have been. From the other side of the hallway his good friend Jeff waved out to him. Ness walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Everybody wants a happy ending," a female voice began. "Right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time."

Alph was enjoying the fireworks with his girlfriend Brittany and his daughter. The age thing would certainly take some getting used to he thought. She was no longer his little peanut.

"I'm hoping if you play this back," the voice continued. "It's in celebration I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back and some normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing."

King Incineroar, his little sister Squirtle and their mother Charizard were gazing upon the beautiful full moon. Sinnoh was safe from harm and the damage from five years ago had since been rebuilt.

"God what a world, a universe now," she said remarking on all the things she has seen in in the last fifteen years or so. "If you told me ten years ago we weren't alone, at least to this extent, I wouldn't have been surprised but come on!"

"The epic force of light and darkness that have come into play," Samus continued. "And for better or worse, that's the reality Jennifer will have to grow up in."

Samus's helmet was projecting a message left by her to her husband Adam and their daughter Jennifer. In the room with them was Samus's head of security King Dedede and the remaining smashers.

"So I thought I better record a little greeting incase of an untimely death on my part," Samus said rolling her eyes while saying so. "Not that Death at any time isn't untimely."

"This time travel thing were pulling off tomorrow it has me scratching my head at the survivability of it," Samus said, accepting the fact that she may never see her daughter ever again. "Then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end."

Madeline held on to her father's arm as both of them had tears running down their faces. Anthony sitting just across from them was letting all his tears out. Samus was unintentionally writing her own eulogy.

"But what am I getting worked up about," Samus said brushing hair out of her eyes. "Everything is going to work out exactly as it's supposed to."

The hologram of Samus walked closer to the helmet somehow looking right into Jennifer's eyes while doing so.

"I love you three-thousand," Samus said with a smile. She flicked a switch on the helmet and the hologram of Samus vanished. The last words of Samus Aran were for her daughter.

It was time.

Adam walked out of the house holding a wreath in his right hand was holding Jennifer's small hand with her left. Behind them was Dedede, Anthony and Link keeping a steady pace. The many Smashers from across the universe were all in attendance.

Adam gently placed the wreath on the lake. On the wreath was Samus's first reactor core with the words "Proof that Samus Aran Has A Soul" written on it. The wreath drifted away slowly into the lake.

Adam held her daughter Madeline close to her as the wreath slipped out of their hands. Dedede watching from just behind them. To his left was Anthony cleaning away tears with his handkerchief.

Link, standing just behind them, in some way owes his life to Samus. Her father helped design the spell that turned him into the hero he became. Despite everything the two had been through, he considered Samus his dearest friend.

To Link's right were Ness and his Aunt. Ness practically worshipped Samus and hoped one day to be as great as hero as she once was.

Behind them were Ike and Mac. Mac's right arm was still broken from the snap that brought everyone back to life. Ike could hardly keep his tears to himself and burst out crying. Mac thought back to all the insane science experiments he and Samus did over the years. He would savour every last moment.

Just to their right were Robin and Shulk. Robin thanked anyone and everyone that everything went exactly as he foretold. Even the slightest deviation and none of this would have been possible. Keeping the truth from Samus was the hardest thing he has ever done. He owes her everything.

Alph, Britanny, Olimar and his wife looked in sadness. Olimar knew Samus before she was ever born, being good friends with her parents, even being at odds with one another. Alph respected Samus far too much to say anything. He almost regrets choosing team Link over team Samus.

To their left the Star Fox team, minus Krystal all stood at attention. Wario even wore a shirt despite his sensitive nipples. Roll recalled Samus and herself being stuck on the great fox in space for three weeks. Maybe not all humans were bad after all she thought to herself.

Behind them King Incineroar, his sister Squirtle and the head of his royal guard Lucario looked in respect of the armoured smasher.

To their right was Pit, his wife Viridi and their three children. Pit and Samus certainly had their moments where they were at each other's necks but he had nothing but respect for her and the lengths she went to to save his family.

Closer to the house were Zelda, Snake and Falco all standing at attention. Snake wishes he could erase the memory and action of murdering her parents but all the time travel in the world could never change that. He only wished he could have made peace with her about it.

Behind them was Lucas, also known as the kid from Iron Maiden Three. He thanked Samus for helping his through a tough time and how to stand up for what's right.

Behind Lucas, standing at the base of the stairs was Inkling. She never had much interaction with Samus but still respected her as a warrior and a fighter. And to her right was general Game and Watch, the one who tried to control the Smashers all those years ago.

At the top of the stairs was Rosalina, he knew very little about Samus as she was off planet at during most of her prime. She greatly respected her for standing toe-to-toe with Ganondorf.

Creeping in on the porch was the one who started it all, Nick Kirby. She adjusted her eye patch slightly thinking back to waiting in Samus's living room ready to talk to her about the Smasher's initiative. That was over fifteen years ago but without that none of this would have been possible.

Sometime later Pit was standing by the lake with Zelda.

"You know I wish there was a way that I could let her know," Pit began reflecting on Bayonetta's sacrifice to get the luxury ball. He looked to Zelda and smiled. "That we won. We did it."

"She knows," Zelda said with a look of sadness thinking back to Mega Man's death. "They both do."

Pit placed a caring hand on Zelda's shoulder and they payed respect to their fallen comrades.

Dededed was sitting on the porch with Adam and Samus's daughter Madeline. From a distance it was difficult to make out who was crying more.

"Are you ok?" He asked wiping away some tears looking at Madeline.

"Uh-huh," Madeline said, still trying to process that her mother was gone.

"You hungry?" Dededed asked. "What do you want?"

"Cheeseburgers," Madeline said with a smile.

It was her and mother's favorite dinner option that Adam didn't approve of. Dedede felt new tears replace his old dried up ones. Back when Samus was found in the desert after a few weeks of capture from the space pirates, the first thing she wanted after she was rescued was a cheeseburger.

"You're mother loved cheeseburgers," Dededed said trying to keep his spirits up.

"I know," Madeline said fiddling with her black dress. Dedede smiled.

"I'm gonna get you all the cheeseburgers you want," he said looking back the lake.

"Ok," Madeline said as the two looked at each other with smiles.

Elsewhere, Ike was looking over new-Ylisse. His hair was a mess and was in desperate need of a haircut. If one looked long enough he might be mistaken for some sort of album cover art coming to life.

"So," Corrin said as she walked up behind Ike. "When can we expect you back?"

"Uhh, about that," Ike began pacing in his place. His decision for what he was about to say next was on his mind for quite some time.

"Ike, the people need a King," Corrin said wondering what was going through his mind.

"They already have one," Ike said as he removed his sun glasses and looked at Corrin. Corrin laughed thinking Ike was playing a prank on her.

"That's funny," She said as she looked away as she laughed. She looked back after a few seconds to see Ike's expression hadn't changed. "You being serious?"

Ike nodded with a smile. Corrin would be a much better ruler than he could ever hope to accomplish.

"It's time for me to be who I am rather than who I'm supposed to be," Ike said thinking back to what his mother said to him. He looked back at Corrin. "But you, you're a leader. That's who you are."

"You know I'd make a lot of changes around her," Corrin said in her usual dry tone.

"I'm counting on it," Ike said with a smile. "You're majesty."

The words "you're majesty" echoed in Corrin's head for a moment. She looked back at Ike who extended his right hand. She accepted and shook on it. Corrin was now queen of new-Ylisse.

"And what will you do?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not sure," Ike said shaking his head. "The first time in over a thousand years, I have no path or ride though.

He looked to his right and there was the answer.

"Movie it or lose it pal!" Diddy Kong yelled out from the ramp of the Great Fox.

From inside the Great Fox, Fox was using the ship's computer to search for Krystal, who went missing during the great battle. This was the Krystal was the year 2014 who was now wandering around the year 2023 doing who knows what. She's not be the one that Fox grew to love but he was going to find her and try to make amends.

"And he we are!" Ike yelled out as he entered the ship with excitement. Fox cleared the image of Krystal from the ship's computer screen and brought up a map of their next route. "Ivysaur good to see you!"

Ike dropped his large duffle bag on the the table in front of the computer with a thud. "The Star Fox team back together again!"

Fox immediately thought back to when they rescued Ike from the debris of his wrecked ship. Now they had to put up with this guy for who knows how long.

"Where to first?" Ike said as he ran his hand over the monitor showing a different set of planets much to Fox's irritation. Fox changed the map to the one he had before. He was beginning to regret taking Diddy Kong's advice letting Ike join them.

"Just so you know this is my ship still," Fox said trying to act tough. "I'm in charge!"

"I Know," Ike said with a goofy smile. Whether he was being sincere about it is up for interpretation. He moved the map once again to the set of planets from before. "I know of course you are."

"So you say of course but you touch the map," Fox said getting annoyed with Ike. He flicked the map again. "Makes me think you don't think I'm in charge."

"Whale, if that's your own security issue," Ike teased.

"Whale?" Fox said wondering how much Ike had been drinking before boarding.

"I'm merely trying to be of service," Ike said as he changed the map once again.

"McLoud, not whale," Fox said getting very annoyed.

"It's what I said," Ike stated.

"Fight one another for the honor of leadership," Wario interjected as he was munching on some garlic.

"That's fair," Roll said in her usual sadistic tone from the corner. Ike and Fox both looked around the ship as everyone was eyeing them.

"Well, it's not needed," Fox said, Ike nodded in agreement.

"I got blasters unless you want to use knives," Diddy added with a smirk.

"Oh yes please use knives," Jigglypuff said in her bubbly tone.

"Yes knives," Wario added.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur added while playing on his Nintendo Switch.

Ike and Fox looked at each other and started laughing.

"Not needed," Fox said.

"There shall be no knifing," Ike added in as the two looked at the map once more. "Everyone know's who's charge."

A dreadful silence took over the entire ship and Fox was trying to put the items together.

"Me… right?" Fox asked.

"Yes you of course!" Ike said while laughing himself silly. "Of course, of course."

Back at the remnants of the Smash Mansion, Mac, Link and a few others rebuilt the time machine and set it up outside. Mac opened a specialized case containing all six pokeballs.

"Now remember," Mac said as took one last look at them. "You have to return the balls to the exact moment you took them otherwise you are going to open a bunch of nasty alternative realities. Link had volunteered to return the poke balls where the once came from. He knew the past better than anyone there and could do it without detection. He also was doing it for one other reason.

"Don't worry Mac," Link said as he shut the case. "No loose branches."

"You know I tried," Mac began thinking back to when he undid Ganondorf's actions. "When I had the glove on with the balls, I really tried to bring her back. I miss her"

"Me too," Link said, knowing that the two of them both had deep feelings for Bayonetta at one point or another.

Link walked towards the time machine, Falco following close by while Snake watched. Mac began the set up process for the time machine.

"You know if you want, I could come with you," Falco said, wanting in on some of time travel action.

"You're a good man Falco," Link said thinking back to when they first met. "This one's on me."

Link walked up to Snake, his oldest friend who he fought tooth and nail to save on many occasions.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," Link said with a smirk. Snake was one of the few who would put up with his smart ass remarks.

"How can I," Snake said with a smile. "You're bringing all the stupid with you."

The two hugged one last time, Snake knowing very well was Link had planned.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy," Snake said as a tear rolled down his eye.

"It's gonna be ok Snake," Link said as he walked onto the platform. He sheathed the Mastersword on his back, needing to put that item where it came from as well. He pulled out his blue ocarina.

"How long is this going to take?" Falco asked Mac.

"For him as long as he needs, for us five seconds," Mac explained.

"Ready Link?" Mac asked.

"I'll be back," He said.

Link took one last look at his surroundings and noticed a bench under a tree overlooking the lake. He placed the Ocarina's mouthpiece in his mouth and began to play the song of time. Link's plan was already in motion, he had to act quickly.

"Ready in three, two, one," Mac counted down. Link his the last note and with that he vanished before their eyes.

"And returning in five, four, three, two, one," Mac stated as he flipped a switch. All that appeared was the empty case that once held the poke balls. Panic began to creep over as Mac began flipping all sorts of switches to figure out what went wrong.

"Where is he?" Falco asked.

"I don't know, he flew right by his time stamp, he should be here," Mac said trying to figure out what happened.

Snake meanwhile turned his attention to the bench under to tree overlooking the lake. He was the only one who knew what Link had planned. He began to walk towards it.

"Get him back!" Falco yelled out.

"I'm trying!" Mac said, having difficulty using just one hand to use the controls.

"Get him the hell back!" Falco yelled out.

"Falco," Snake spoke out. Falco turned to see what Snake was looking at. Mac looked up to see to see what they were all looking at.

Beneath the tree on a the bench sat an elderly man overlooking the lake with a large circular bag. He actually did it, his plan worked. Falco and Snake walked closer to see if it was actually who they thought it was.

"Go ahead," Snake said with a smirk to Falco.

Falco slowly walked forward. He knew Link was crazy to do many a daring stunts but this one might just take the cake.

"Link?" Falco whispered.

"Hi Falco," The Elderly Link said as a smile grew on his face as he faced Falco. Link had the look of someone who had lived a long, very successful and very happy life.

"So did something go wrong or did something go right?" Falco asked with a smile putting the pieces together.

"Well after I put the poke balls back, I thought I would try some of that life Samus was telling me to get," Link said thinking back to Samus for a moment.

"How'd that work out for you?" Falco asked taking his hands out of his pocket.

"It was beautiful," Link said as he smiled with several nods.

"I'm happy for you, truly," Falco said in gratitude towards his old friend.

"Thank you," Link said as a tear rolled down his face.

"The only thing that's bumming me out is the fact that we now live in a world without Captain Hyrule," Falco said knowing that for as great a person Link was his title and symbol were even bigger and stood for something that would never be corrupt or destroyed.

"Well," Link said as he reached for the large circular bag to his right. He passed it to Falco. "That reminds me."

Link opened up the bag to reveal the Hylian Shield itself. No tears or scratches, almost as if it was fresh from the factory itself.

"Try it on," Link said. Falco's smile began to fade. He looked at Snake who nodded in agreement with Link.

The world needs a Captain Hyrule.

Falco picked up the shield and inspected it. It has a certain aroma to it that dated it back to at least the 1940's. He placed it on his left arm. It was not too heavy or too light. Perfectly balanced as all things should be.

"Like it's someone else's," Falco remarked not ready to carry the title of Captain Hyrule.

"It isn't," Link responded smiling at Falco.

Falco exhaled knowing full well the responsibility of being Captain Hyrule carried. He accepted it and would promise to do Link proud.

"Thank you," Falco said as a tear rolled down his eye. "I'll do my best!"

Link nodded. He extended out his right hand and shook Flaco's. The triforce began to glow on Link's right hand then started to fade. He then took his left hand and covered both right hands. Doing so revealed the wedding ring on his left ring finger.

"That's why it's yours," Link said, thanking Falco for taking the shield. When he released his hands, the triforce was no longer there and began to glow on Falco's right hand.

"You want to tell me about her?" Falco said looking at the wedding ring.

"No," Link said with a cheeky smile. "No, I don't think I will."

Back in the 1940's, on a suburb street just outside of New-Hyrule, an early fall afternoon is where he lay our scene. The record player in the living room was playing one of their favourite tunes. Some scented candles were lit to enhance the mood.

Link, after almost one hundred years of waiting, finally got to have his dance with Twili Midna. She was still just as beautiful as the day he left her. She never questioned how or why she just accepted that Link somehow found his way back to her and they would be together for as long as they lived.

He looked at her beautiful eyes as she looked up into his pale blue ones. It had been some time since he last did this with anyone. They slowly inched forward and kissed for the first time since he left her.


End file.
